¿Qué pasaría si
by TourmalinePhoenix
Summary: Serie de One-shots cortos de los personajes de Diabolik Lovers con temas a pedido o inventados. Mejor explicación en el primer capítulo. ¡Pasen y lean(?)! Abierto, pero al ser One-shots, estos están acabados :)
1. Ayato se fuera de compras con (Nombre)?

**¡Holaaa! ¿Qué tal os va todo? =)**

 **Bueno, lo primero es presentarme un poco por encima. Soy Fallen Angel (meh, paso de poner tantas X que es capaz de venir el pervertido y violarme(?))**

 **-Bitch-chan~, ¿estás tratando de provocarme _otra vez_? Nfu~.**

 **¡Y CHAS! ¡Laito salvaje aparece!**

 **-¡Laito! ¡No me fastidies, que ya creían que era inocente! ¡Ahora te quedas sin sexo por un mes!**

 **-Awww~, pero eso no es- -lo encierra en la habitación.**

 **-Discúlpenme, tengo que disciplinarlo a lo Reiji(?)**

 **Y ya se me fue xD Volvamos a empezar xD Soy Fallen Angel y os traigo un nuevo fic de estos vampiros tan sumamente sexys. Y, como habéis leído, se va a llamar _"¿Qué pasaría si..."_ No creo que haya mucho que explicar, sinceramente xD Voy a escribir una serie de One-shots cortos/Drabbles sobre diferentes temas que incluyan a estos personajes y a Yui, una OC creada por mí o lector. **

**Después del capítulo sigo explicando. ¡Disfrutarlo!**

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES DE DIABOLIK LOVERS NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLAMENTE LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES (OC) SÍ LO HACEN Y, POR ELLO, TENGO SUS DERECHOS Y LOS DE ESTE FIC.**_

 **Número de palabras:** 1139

 **Rate:** _K+_

Narración

 _Pensamiento_

\- Diálogo

 _ **Sonido/omatopeya**_

* * *

 _ **...Ayato se fuera de compras con (Nombre)?**_

-¡Vamos, (nombre)! ¡Si no te das prisa, Ore-sama no podrá ir a comprar contigo!

La joven lo miró extrañada y adormilada desde la cama. ¿Desde cuándo ese vampiro quería acompañarla a algún sitio? Se desperezó rápidamente, estirándose y sentándose aún con las sábanas cubriendo sus piernas.

-Ayato... ¿cuándo hemos decidido que íbamos a ir a ninguna tienda? ¿Y tan pronto? -pronunció con seriedad. No le gustaba ni un ápice lo que el orgulloso pelirrojo pudiera tener en mente. Miró por el ventanal. La tarde apenas terminaba y ya había irrumpido en su habitación, aunque no exigiendo su sangre. Y eso le resultaba extraño. Aquello, simplemente, no encajaba con su personalidad. Quizás no llevara en la lujosa mansión más de un par de meses, pero de tonta no tenía ni un pelo.

El susodicho frunció el ceño.

-¡Ore-sama lo hizo! ¡Venga, cámbiate ya! -exclamó, cogiendo ropa del armario. Sin embargo, antes de tirársela a la muchacha, un lascivo pensamiento atravesó su mente.- Aunque, si quieres, puedes ir así... -susurró en voz baja, observando a la humana en camisón de arriba a abajo.- A Ore-sama no le- ¡Auuch! ¡¿Qué crees que haces, (nombre)?! -gritó cuando la chica se levantó de la cama y le dio una cachetada.

-¡Si quieres que me vista, vete fuera! ¡Eres más pervertido que Laito!-dijo, empujándole hacia la salida. Y, tan pronto como lo echó, se apoyó en la puerta y cerró los ojos, suspirando al momento.

Iba a ser un día muy largo.

* * *

-¡Este es perfecto para ti! -afirmó sonriendo ampliamente y tendiéndole aquella prenda.- ¡Ve a probártelo!

No podía ser cierto.

 _Victoria Secret. De todas las tiendas que existen, me tenía que traer a Victoria Secret. A comprar sujetadores. A estas horas. Lo asesino._

-¡Venga! ¡Rápido, Melon-chan!

-¿M-melon-chan? -preguntó siniestramente.

 _Estás mueeeerto~...-_ cantó en su cabeza.

Con habilidad, cogió el provocativo sujetador color sangre de encaje negro.

-Claro que sí, Ayato - eso se lo iba a pagar muuuuuy caro.- Aquel también me gusta... ¿puedes ir a por él? -pidió, mordiéndose el labio inferior y señalando un conjunto con unas bragas y un sostén azabache muy reveladores, casi transparentes, así como unas ligas a juego. El vampiro se sonrojó ligeramente y, sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta y procedió a tomarlo.

 _Perfecto~. Paso 1 realizado correctamente. Comenzando paso 2._

(Nombre) fue corriendo al probador, abriendo la cortina y escondiéndose del ojiverde. Poco a poco, su cuerpo fue quedando al descubierto mientras la ropa caía al suelo. Iba a ser divertido. Muy divertido.

* * *

-¡Melon-chan! ¡No puedes escapar de Ore-sama! -gritaba caminando por el lugar, haciéndose el centro de atención.- ¡Ore-sama te está llamando! ¡Responde!

 _¡¿Dónde estás, (nombre)?!_ \- pensó. Llevaba ya un rato buscándola sin resultado. Estaba nervioso y ligeramente asustado: no podía perderla, era demasiado importante para... para lo que quisiera hacer "ese hombre".- _Además, me quedaría sin beber su deliciosa sangre..._ -se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de convencerse de que la razón de esos inusuales sentimientos era sólo esa.

Giró la esquina de la tienda. Los cambiadores era el único sitio que le faltaba. Casi rezaba por que se hallara allí.

-Guapo… ¿Qué tal me queda? -se escuchó una voz insinuante y demasiado conocida.

-¡Melon-chan! ¡Ven aq-! ¡¿P-pero qué e-estás hacien-haciendo?! -tartamudeó. Y es que no se esperaba que la muchacha se encontrara ligando con un asqueroso humano que no despegaba la mirada de los notables atributos de SU comida.

-S-sí... te favorece mucho... -dijo el condenado, casi babeando sobre ella.

-¿Sí? ¿Y crees que este color es el adecuado? ¿O tal vez otro? -preguntó seductoramente, acercándose más a él y enredando los brazos detrás de su cuello.

-Ese... ese es perfecto... -murmuró, embrujado por su sensualidad y con una sonrisa boba dibujándose en sus labios.

-¡Oii! ¡Melon-chan!

-¿Quieres verme más de cerca, cariño? -la mujer oía al vampiro, pero deseaba continuar aquel juego. Sabía que la detendría antes de que pudiera ocurrir algo.

-C-claro... -el hombre ya la introducía en el probador cuando Ayato lo empujó y abrazó con fuerza a la joven.

-¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Es mía! -gritó con furia y, antes de que su contrincante fuera capaz de responder, la sacó del cambiador, cogió una camisa cualquiera, se la puso encima a su acompañante y se precipitó a la salida del establecimiento, tirando un fajo de billetes a su paso.

* * *

Había actuado mal. Lo sabía, lo comprendía demasiado bien. Porque, a pesar de que él no expresaba lo que sentía, sus ojos lo delataban. Esas esmeraldas llenas de enfado, molestia. Dolor. Traición.

-Ayato, yo...

Y no deseaba verlo así.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente en la habitación.

-¿Qué hacías con él? -pronunció el pelirrojo en voz baja. Estaba sentado en el sillón de la habitación, observando el suelo con expresión seria.

-Yo... sólo...

-¿Pensabas alejarte de mí? ¿Irte? ¿Es que no soy lo suficientemente bueno... para ti?

Aquello la sorprendió. No creyó que ese egocéntrico vampiro fuera a articular aquellas palabras en su vida. ¿Acaso no se consideraba el mejor?

-¿Q-qué dices, Ayato? Suena como si estuvieras enamorad-

-¡NO! -gritó de pronto, levantándose y acercándose a la cama, donde estaba ella. -¡N-NO LO E-ESTOY! ¡S-SÓLO M-ME PREOCUPO POR T-! -sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, y el nerviosismo apareció de nuevo en él.- ¡POR MI COMIDA!

La chica se le quedó mirando, sorprendida.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ MIRAS A ORE-SAMA DE ESA- -pero nunca pudo terminar la frase, pues los labios de la muchacha se estamparon en los suyos, besándolo con delicadeza. Y él, lejos de separarla, la aproximó a su cuerpo, correspondiendo la caricia con timidez y envolviendo su cintura con los brazos.

La unión de sus bocas terminó unos minutos después por falta de aire.

-(Nombre)... -suspiró el adolescente, cerrando los ojos y tratando de respirar con normalidad.

-Ayato... -ocultó el rostro en su pecho.- Lo siento mucho. Nunca pensé que- - el ojiverde volvió a silenciarla con un dulce beso.

-Shhh... -susurró, mirándola con una expresión diferente. Alivio, cariño. Amor. Un amor que ella estaba dispuesta a dar y recibir. Y, entonces, una idea apareció en su mente. ¿Quería alegrarlo? Pues lo iba a hacer.

-Ayato, ¿qué te parece si me quito la camisa y te enseño cómo me queda este sujetador muy de cerca? -preguntó con una sonrisa.- Quizás tengas que ayudarme a desabrocharlo después, hace mucho calor... -dijo con lascivia.

El nombrado notó su rostro ardiendo. No obstante, captó la indirecta y asintió con una leve curva asomando en sus labios.

-¡Claro, Melon-chan! ¡Hazle honor a tu mote y enséñamelos!

-¡No me llames así, Tomate! -exclamó, dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

El pelirrojo rió con fuerza.

-Ven aquí, (nombre)... no te dejaré escapar... nunca... -susurró en su oído con tinte seductor antes de besarla con pasión y tumbarla en la cama.

Esa noche también iba a ser extremadamente larga.

* * *

 **¡Hola otra vez! ¿Os gustó?**

 **Aquí viene la explicación larga del fic xD**

 **Los capítulos serían del tema que vosotros me propusiérais o, si nadie me dice nada, de lo que yo me imagine (pues, como veréis después, ya tengo muuuchas ideas). La mayoría tendrán carácter humorístico, no busco deprimir a nadie xD Aun así, si alguien me pide algo de, por ejemplo, drama, lo escribiré.**

 **Lo único que me tenéis que decir, igual que en este capítulo que me pidió mi _LoriKusadashi_ , es el personaje o personajes, la situación y algo que queráis que suceda. Amo los retos.**

 **Por cierto, señores y señoras... (suena redoble de tambor) ¡ESCRIBO LEMON! (Inserte aplauso(?)) Sé que no a todo el mundo le gusta, así que marcaré debidamente los capítulos que lo contengan =) Sin embargo, no escribo YAOI, lo siento por las fanáticas (de verdad que amo el Yaoi también, pero el hacerlo es otra cosa) No obstante, si alguien me pide Pairing ChicoxChico, aquí estoy yo a sus servicios xD Cuando aprenda a escribir YAOI juro que lo haré xD Lo avisaré y marcaré los capítulos de la misma forma que los que contengan lemon.**

 **Antes de que se me olvide, decir que sólo conozco a los clanes Sakamaki y Mukami. Los Tsukinami están fuera, De igual forma, cualquier propuesta de ellos será escuchada, aunque el tiempo de realización del capítulo variará según el que la autora aquí presente tenga para leerse sus rutas y estudiarles "a fondo" (cara de pervertida) xD**

 **En cuanto a los votos o propuestas para los capítulos, estos irán por orden de review (es decir, el primer review ganará el primer capítulo) Sin embargo, si alguna idea tiene más de un voto, esta se alzará con la victoria.**

 **¿No sabéis qué ideas darme? ¡No os preocupéis! Aquí vengo yo con unas cuantas xD**

...Laito fingiera ser sacerdote?

...Kou tuviera un bote de tinte de pelo en sus manos?

...Yui tratara de donar sangre?

...Yuma trabajara vendiendo sus propias hortalizas?

...Kou se despertara siendo un sireno?

...Yui tomara por accidente una poción de Reiji y le crecieran los pechos?

...Ayato entrara en una escuela de Ballet?

...Reiji creara por accidente a las "Supervampiritas"?

...Shu se volviera hiperactivo?

...Kou se decidiera a ser maquillador por un día?

...Subaru se transformara en mujer?

...Subaru se convirtiera en un osito amoroso?

...Ruki se emborrachara?

 **Por ahora creo que son suficientes xD**

 **Por cierto, tengo que avisar de que estoy en 2º de Bachillerato y llevo otros dos fics, _"Cómo se conocieron (Sakamaki)"_ y " _Este cuerpo no es el mío"._ Con esto quiero decir que no sé cómo irán las actualizaciones xD Pero bueno, igualmente espero sus comentarios.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, la visita o lo que sea que hayas hecho xD También dar las gracias a _LoriKusadashi_ y aconsejaros que la busquéis en Youtube, sus covers valen la pena =)**

 **Sin más, hasta la próxima actualización =)**

 ** _Fallen Angel_ **


	2. Yuma pidiera salir a Yui? (Parte 1)

**¡Hola, hola! :)**

 **¡Aquí vuelve Fallen Angel con más acción y sexo(?)! Ok no, sexo no, quedaos con la acción xD**

 **Esta vez, el capítulo fue pedido por _Haruki-senpai_. Así que, señoras y señores, les traigo una mini-historia que tendrá, seguramente, otra parte ****con Yuma como protagonista. ¿Y por qué otra? Muy fácil. El antes y el después xD Pero bueno, que seguramente ya sabréis la razón cuando terminéis de leer este capítulo.**

 **Sin más, os lo dejo. Espero que lo disfrutéis :)**

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES DE DIABOLIK LOVERS NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLAMENTE LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES (OC) SÍ LO HACEN Y, POR ELLO, TENGO SUS DERECHOS Y LOS DE ESTE FIC.**_

 **Número de palabras:** 1436

 **Rate:** K+

Narración

 _Pensamiento_

\- Diálogo

 _ **Sonido/onomatopeya**_

* * *

 _ **...Yuma pidiera salir a Yui? (Parte 1)**_

 _Ufffff… qué calor hace… -_ pensó una pequeña chica rubia, secando el sudor de su frente con el reverso de su delicada mano.

La escena se desarrollaba en la mansión Mukami. La sofocante tarde golpeaba con su enorme potencial todo lo que alumbraba bajo su ardiente cuerpo, mostrando su carencia de compasión ante unos seres que consideraba tan inferiores a él. Los animales emitían molestos ruidos, pidiendo una mínima brisa que aliviara la desagradable sensación y resguardándose en la bendita sombra que los centenarios árboles ofrecían. Pero ella, inocente víctima de tan cruel tortura, tenía que soportarlo. Soportarlo para conseguir su ansiado objetivo. Soportarlo para demostrar que, a pesar de su frágil apariencia, era fuerte. Soportarlo para dejar a todos esos vampiros impresionados y, tal vez, sorprender a cierto castaño que aprovechaba cada momento para burlarse de ella. Porque el miedo ya había quedado atrás hacía mucho tiempo: ahora era valiente, capaz de defenderse de ellos. Había comenzado una nueva etapa de su vida en la que, casualmente, la agricultura constituía un importante eslabón. Amaba cultivar y recolectar, sobre todo con aquel tiempo. Sí, con ese Sol radiante. Sobre ella. Deshidratándola. Mas, juraba, el hecho no tenía nada que ver con el temperamental vampiro con el que compartía la misma afición. Nadie la obligaba a-

-¡Mesubuta! ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo parada?! ¡Vuelve a trabajar!

-¡S-sí!

Bueno, era cierto que aquello había sonado precioso, pero mentía como una bellaca y eso debía ser un pecado considerable. Tendría que rezar más tarde.

Con rapidez, agarró un tomate maduro y lo tiró en la cesta a su lado sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. Quería terminar ya e irse a descansar, tal vez, para evitar morir aquella tarde. Sentía sus fuerzas abandonar su cansada figura.

-¡TEN MÁS CUIDADO, MESUBUTA! ¡NO LOS LANCES COMO SI FUERAN CHATARRA!

De repente, una de esas rojizas frutas se deslizó por su mano y acabó en el suelo. Su visión se estaba volviendo muy borrosa. Iba a ocurrirle algo.

-Yuma, no me siento muy… -lo miró sin verlo y, con extrema dificultad, pronunció la palabra que finalizaría su incompleta frase.- …bien…

 **¡PLAFFF!**

-¡Oi, Mesubuta! –gritó el chico, confuso. ¿Qué había sido ese ruido? -¡¿Qué se supone que-?! ¡MESUBUTA! –exclamó cuando la observó inmóvil en el suelo.- ¡Mesubuta, no juegues conmigo! ¡Levántate y sigue! – continuaba igual.- ¿Mesubuta? –comenzó a preocuparse y se acercó a ella, comprobando que se había desmayado.- ¡Maldición! –emergió de entre sus labios.

Ahora tendría que hacerse cargo de ella.

* * *

-Mmmmmm… -gimió la hermosa mujer, despertando de su largo sueño y abriendo las rosadas orbes de las que era sueña con pesadez.

 _¿Dónde estoy?_ –pensó mientras se incorporaba y contemplaba la desordenada habitación en la que se hallaba. No podía negarlo, era muy bonita; los colores encajaban perfectamente y la cama en la que se encontraba era muy cómoda. Ojalá aquel cuarto le perteneciera.

-Mesubuta.

-¿Eh?-emitió la rubia, buscando al poseedor de aquella varonil voz y dando con él en la esquina de la sala, sentado y observándola con seriedad. Mantenía una rodilla doblada en la que apoyaba su robusta barbilla. Ese pelo revuelto le otorgaba un toque muy seductor, y sus ámbares oscuros, llenos de intranquilidad mal fingida, penetraban en su alma, desarmándola por completo. Y es que, aunque realizara su mejor esfuerzo por evitarlo, notaba una extraña y curiosa atracción por aquel vampiro que no llegaba a comprender. Cada vez que lo veía, su corazón latía con más fuerza, creía volar. Pero, ¿qué le había proporcionado ese hombre para hacer que se fijara en él? Espera, ¿qué…?

 _¿Fijarme en él? ¿En sentido de…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…?_

-¡Mesubuta! – la llamada del hombre la sobresaltó y provocó que la susodicha botara levemente.

-¿Q-qué ocurre? –preguntó ella, demasiado nerviosa como para articular cualquier frase.

 _¿Sabrá lo que acabo de pensar?_

El castaño sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

-Te acabo de preguntar si te encuentras mejor –se expresó en un tono bajo, poco usual en él.

-¡Ah! Creo… creo que s-sí… -Yui trató de levantarse de la cama, mas los masculinos brazos se lo impidieron.

-¡No seas estúpida! ¡Todavía estás débil! –voceó, aproximándose a ella y tumbándola de nuevo para después cubrirla con las sábanas y acomodarse a su lado de perfil, sujetando su cabeza con la amplia mano que poseía. La rubia quedó sin palabras. Esas oscuras pupilas se clavaban en las suyas de una manera tan profunda… Era como si estuviera investigando su interior, desnudándola por completo y dejándola a su merced. Acababa de perderse en él. En ese difícil vampiro. En Yuma. Y dudaba que fuera capaz de escapar de ese agradable cautiverio en el que había quedado atrapada.

-¡MESUBUTA! –gritó el chico que ahora se sentaba en el cómodo colchón. -¡¿En qué mierdas estás pensando?! ¡Te llevo llamando 2 horas!

-¿Eh? Perdona, Yuma-kun.

Un tenso silencio se estableció en el cuarto.

-No respondiste a mi pregunta.

-¿Qué?

-No, no te hagas la tonta. Dímelo.

 _¿Que qué estoy…?_ \- la joven enrojeció de golpe al percatarse.

-¡E-en n-n-nada! –contestó rápidamente.

-¿Ah? –el más alto sonrió. –Te has puesto roja.

 _¿Qué? ¡No, no, no!_

-¡No! ¡E-e-estoy b-bien, n-no estoy… sonrojada! –exclamó tapándose el rostro con las sábanas.

-Sí, sí lo estás –rió escandalosamente.- ¡Venga, haz honor a tu mote y cuéntame qué cerdadas estabas imaginando!

-¡Que no! ¡Que no estaba imaginando nada!

-Idiota, tu cara de boba te delata –dijo en voz baja mientras destapaba el semblante de la rubia y la obligaba a mirarle directamente a los ojos, sujetando su barbilla con su fuerte mano. –Habla.

 _¡Kami-sama, qué vergüenza!_

-Yo… yo…

-No me hagas esperar, Mesubuta.

 _¿Y ahora qué hago?_

-Yo… -y, como si de un milagro se tratase, dio con la clave.- ¡Pensaba en tu huerto!

-¿Ah? Mientes –la sonrisa se mantenía dibujada en sus labios.- Lo que querías era que te llevara al huerto, ¿verdad? –preguntó lascivamente, hecho que la inocente rubia no captó.

-¡S-sí, justo eso! ¡Llévame al huerto!

El vampiro no pudo evitar estallar en risas.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡MESUBUTA, ERES MÁS CERDA DE LO QUE PENSABA! –siguió riendo, cayendo tumbado a su lado ante la mirada extrañada de la de cabellos dorados.

 _¿Y ahora qué dije?_

-¿Tanto lo deseas? –susurró cuando pudo pronunciar palabra, estableciendo contacto visual.

-Sí… -murmuró ella, perdiéndose en sus ojos, como hechizada por el hombre de nuevo.

-Supongo que tendré que recompensarte por ello.

Frunció el ceño.

 _¿Me va a dar azúcar otra vez?_

-Yu- - pero no pudo seguir, pues el chico acababa de silenciarla con sus labios.

-Mmmmm… -gimió él levemente, investigando su boca a placer. Era casi tan dulce como su amada sugar-chan. Su lengua danzó con la femenina sin control, tratando de provocar la respuesta de la muchacha. Y lo logró. Porque, antes de que pudiera percatarse, la joven había envuelto sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besaba con timidez, algo que se encargaría de cambiar.

Con la poca delicadeza que le caracterizaba, el más alto la recostó en la cama, colocándose encima y correspondiéndola con rudeza. Se estaba haciendo adicto a su sabor.

-Yu-yuma… -susurró la rubia, muy sonrojada, cuando finalizó la caricia.

-Shhh…-emitió simplemente el castaño antes de volver a besarla con la misma pasión.

 _Kami-sama, ¿por qué mi corazón late así de rápido?_ –formuló en su mente al tiempo que sus deseosos labios seguían fusionándose.

Los minutos pasaban y ambos continuaban perdidos en el otro. Nunca pensaron que, de todas las opciones posibles, terminaran de aquella forma. Era increíble.

Se separaron por falta de aire, mirándose a los ojos. El vampiro sonrió levemente. Las orbes de la humana bajo su cuerpo se encontraban acuosos, clara prueba de que lo había disfrutado. Sacó un cubito de azúcar de su bolsillo y, poniéndolo en su propia boca, se acercó a la de la chica y lo empujó con su lengua, introduciéndolo en la otra. Acto seguido, colocó un dedo en el lugar y habló con seriedad.

-A partir de este momento sales conmigo, Mesubuta. No permitiré un no por respuesta - y volvió a atrapar los finos labios femeninos con los suyos.

Tras esto, el joven salió de la habitación, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos. ¿Acababa de proponerla que fuera su novia? Bueno, más bien obligarla… ¿Pero de verdad?

-Delicioso… -susurró, llevándose los finos dedos a la abertura de su boca al tiempo que saboreaba el dulce. No podía creerlo. Aquel tema era demasiado complicado y necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar.

Miró por la ventana. La noche ya había caído y el sueño amenazaba con vencerla, cerrando sus párpados. No pudo contener un suave bostezo y, llevándose por la sensación, se acomodó entre las sábanas.

Ya lo pensaría mejor cuando despertase.

* * *

 **¡Y se acabó! xD**

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Eso espero.**

 **Antes que nada, quería aclarar una pequeña cosita por un review que me llegó de _mimi-chan_. Creo haber dicho, en las notas del primer capítulo, que no escribía YAOI, aunque, si alguna vez lo escribiera, lo avisaría. Vale, hasta ahí muy bien. Sin embargo, hay otro aspecto que quisiera decir ahora, ya que eso sí sé que no lo escribí ni informé de ello en el primer capítulo: no escribo VIOLACIONES. De verdad que lo siento muchísimo, pero no les veo la gracia. No creo que tengan nada de bueno. Si estás leyendo esto, mimi-chan, decirte que sí, tendré tu voto en cuenta siempre que me decida a escribir Yaoi y no incluya violaciones. Si no lo quieres así, lo siento muchísimo pero no lo tendré en cuenta. Eso sí: esto no es, ni mucho menos, una regañina. Es sólo una nota que no va con malos rollos ni nada que se le asemeje. Y siento no haberlo informado en el primer capítulo, eso fue error mío.**

 **Aparte de esto, dar gracias a todas las personas que me comentaron, leyeron o dieron a Favourite/Follow. De verdad, os lo agradezco muchísimo. Sin vosotros, esto no existiría :) Y, obviamente, tengo en cuenta vuestros votos y opiniones :)**

 **Ahora, una duda dirigida a _kumori lizeth_. ¿Quieres que siga escribiendo historias o que continúe la de Ayato? Cualquier cosa será cumplida :)**

 **Por aquí vuelvo a dejar las ideas y añado las propuestas :)**

...Laito fingiera ser sacerdote?

...Kou tuviera un bote de tinte de pelo en sus manos?

...Yui tratara de donar sangre?

...Yuma trabajara vendiendo sus propias hortalizas?

...Kou se despertara siendo un sireno?

...Yui tomara por accidente una poción de Reiji y le crecieran los pechos? **1 voto.**

...Ayato entrara en una escuela de Ballet?

...Reiji creara por accidente a las "Supervampiritas"?

...Shu se volviera hiperactivo?

...Kou se decidiera a ser maquillador por un día?

...Subaru se transformara en mujer?

...Subaru se convirtiera en un osito amoroso?

...Ruki se emborrachara?

...los Mukami bebiesen una poción de Reiji y se convirtieran en perritos? _**Propuesta por Haruki-senpai**_ **1 voto**

 **De nuevo, invitaros a pasar por el canal de LoriKusadashi en Youtube. Os aseguro que no será tiempo perdido :)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**

 _ **Fallen Angel**_


	3. Yuma pidiera salir a Yui? (Parte 2)

**¡Hola de nuevooooo~!**

 **¡He vuelto, señoras y señores! Y les traigo la segunda parte de** **Yuma para terminar el pedido, al menos de este tema, de _Haruki-senpai._ Que sí, no me pidió dos capítulos, pero lo vi... incompleto. Sin embargo, un capítulo sobre cómo la "pide salir" y otro que cuente cómo están juntos una vez saliendo me pareció adecuado. No sé, cosas mías xD**

 **No tengo mucho más que contar, así que dejo el capítulo :) Espero que lo disfrutéis :)**

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES DE DIABOLIK LOVERS NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLAMENTE LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES (OC) SÍ LO HACEN Y, POR ELLO, TENGO SUS DERECHOS Y LOS DE ESTE FIC.**_

 **Número de palabras:** 1752

 **Rate:** K+

Narración

 _Pensamiento_

\- Diálogo

 _ **Sonido/onomatopeya**_

* * *

 _ **...Yuma pidiera salir a Yui? (Parte 2)**_

 _Me gusta, no me gusta, me gusta, no me gusta, me gusta…_

La chica se encontraba sentada en el gran jardín de la mansión donde ahora residía, deshojando una bella margarita que, con suerte, pudiera informarla de la verdad escondida en su corazón, la cual todavía desconocía.

 _No me gusta, me gusta, no me gusta…_ -arrancó el último pétalo.- _Me gusta. Yuma me gusta -_ pensó asombrada. Aquel método nunca la había fallado y, si decía que sentía cierta atracción por el vampiro, tenía que ser cierto. Pero, ¿era sólo eso, o tal vez se había enamorado? Cuando estaba con él, la tranquilidad y el alivio hacían acto de presencia; cuando la abrazaba, la paz; y cuando la besaba, juraba, era capaz de volar.

Con decisión, cogió otra de aquellas hermosas plantas y, disculpándose por quitarle la vida en un acto tan egoísta, comenzó de nuevo el proceso.

 _Me gusta, lo amo, me gusta, lo amo, me gusta… lo amo_ – quedó estática.- _Lo-_

-¡OI, MESUBUTA! – la llamada la sacó de su mundo mental y la sobresaltó sobremanera.

-¡Y-yuma-kun! – ocultó rápidamente el objeto que sostenía tras su delgada figura, observándolo sorprendida.

El joven frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? – se sentó a su lado y agarró su brazo, obligándola a mostrarle lo que poseía. No pudo evitar reír divertido. -¿Una flor? ¿En serio, Mesubuta? No me digas que estabas jugando a esa mierda de "Me quiere, no me quiere".

La rubia enrojeció de golpe.

-¡No! ¡Y-yo sé que Yuma-kun me ama! – se apresuró a responder precipitadamente al tiempo que movía las manos en todas direcciones.

Las carcajadas del mayor emergieron otra vez. Sin embargo, un momento después, su expresión se transformó en una seria, casi suplicante.

-¿Y tú a mí?

-¿Eh?

-Puedes llegar a ser muy estúpida, Mesubuta. Contéstame. ¿Me quieres?

-Yo… emmm… -así continuó durante un rato hasta que el de ojos marrones la interrumpió.

-Déjalo… - con cuidado, cogió una margarita y se la colocó a ella en el pelo, sonriéndole con tristeza.- Vamos, tenemos que ir a comprar unas cosas para el huerto – se levantó, tendiéndole la mano.- ¿Vienes?

La ojirrosa se hallaba sonrojada por el acto y sólo pudo asentir y tomar lo que el hombre le ofrecía. No obstante, no esperaba que colocara una mano en su nuca y la atrajera hacia sí, uniendo sus labios en un dulce beso en el que ella no pudo evitar derretirse. Y cuando el contacto se perdió, ambos quedaron atrapados en las pupilas del contrario hasta que el castaño curvó su boca.

-Venga, que se nos hace tarde.

Y así, sin más, la cargó cual saco de patatas.

-¡Yuma-kun! –gritó, espantada ante la nueva posición. -¿P-piensas llevarme de esta m-manera por la calle?

El de ojos oscuros sólo emitió un bufido.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te lleve? ¡Deja ya de quejarte, Mesubuta! ¡No es para tanto!

-P-pero… ¿no puedo caminar como la gente… normal?

-¡Qué molesta! ¿Cuándo has sido tú normal?

Ahí había acertado. La chica enmudeció, ligeramente enfadada.

-Ahhhh… está bien… -la colocó sobre sus hombros con la vergüenza tintando su voz.

-¡Y-yuma-kun! –habló la mujer al notarse tan alta y enrojeció intensamente por el hecho de tener sus piernas a ambos lados del cuello masculino.

-Tsk… sólo calla y disfruta de las vistas, Mesubuta.

La rosada mirada se dirigió al rostro del vampiro y la sorpresa se plasmó en sus facciones. Yuma sonrojado. ¡Sonrojado!

Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus finos labios. Tenía una forma muy extraña de demostrar sus sentimientos, lo sabía perfectamente. Y aquello la había enternecido.

Plantó un tímido y cariñoso beso en la cabellera del chico, conducida por lo que sentía, escuchando al receptor bufar al instante. Quizás no sería tan malo ir así, al fin y al cabo.

* * *

-¡Mesubuta! ¡¿Lo encontraste ya?! – el sonido se propagó por toda la tienda, levantando murmullos.

-Madre mía, qué formas.

-¿Cómo puede permitir que la trate así?

-Debería respetarse un poco más a sí misma.

 _Kami-sama, qué vergüenza…_

-¡Mesubuta! ¡Te estoy preguntando! – el castaño salió de uno de los pasillos, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Y-yuma-kun, ¿podrías llamarme por mi nombre? Al menos en público…

-¡¿AHHH?! ¡Pero si eres una cerda! ¿Cuál es el problema? – se acercó a ella y, en frente de todo el mundo, la juntó a su cuerpo y unió sus labios en un beso brusco.

-¡Mmmm! – gimió la chica, sorprendida y completamente inmóvil. Tan sólo unos segundos más y se separaron, permitiendo que escapara el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

Los murmullos aumentaron.

-¡Ah! ¡Los jóvenes de hoy en día son unos descarados!

-¿Son novios? Yo nunca saldría con un hombre como ese.

-¡Qué desconsiderado!

La furia del titán no se hizo esperar.

-¡OI! ¡DÉJENNOS YA! ¡SÍ, ELLA SALE CONMIGO! ¡ES MÍA! –volvió a provocar el contacto de sus bocas con la misma pasión para después terminar y susurrarle sólo a ella al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla: -Mi cerda.

El corazón de la mujer comenzó a latir fuertemente. Esos ámbares oscuros se clavaban en el fondo de su alma y le transmitían lo que sentía por ella realmente. Una calidez demasiado conocida se propagó por su pecho. Ya estaba claro.

Se había enamorado de Yuma Mukami.

* * *

-Toma, Mesubuta. –dijo, ofreciéndole un cono de helado de fresa.

-Gracias, Yuma-kun. – la chica lo tomó, regalándole una sonrisa sincera que propició el sonrojo del castaño.

-Tsk… no tienes que agradecérmelo, Mesubuta. Lo hice porque quise.

Yui amplió el gesto que demostraba su alegría. Se le veía tan mono así… Casi tenía ganas de besarl-

 _¡Besarlo? ¡No, no, no! ¡Concéntrate y no pienses en esas cosas!_ \- se regañó mentalmente.

-¿Ahh? ¿Y ahora por qué te pones roja? – preguntó con curiosidad. Se había sentado a su lado y la miraba a los ojos, aunque ella parecía estar hechizada por otra parte de su rostro: sus gruesos labios. Sonrió maliciosamente. Ya sabía lo que buscaba. - ¿Quieres que te bese, Mesubuta?

El color de su semblante se atenuó al notarse descubierta.

-¡No, no era e-! – el castaño empezó a aproximarse lentamente, divertido por sus reacciones. Su respiración se aceleró y agitó. Deseaba cerrar la distancia que los separaba.

-Pídemelo… - susurró a pocos milímetros. Era tan bella…

-Yuma… por favor... – acarició su rostro, aceptando lo que necesitaba. – Bésame.

Y el mandato fue cumplido al instante. Acortó el estrecho espacio entre ambos y sus deseosas bocas se fundieron en un a tierna caricia, delicada y llena de amor. El de ojos marrones mantenía su sonrisa mientras continuaba el beso: por fin había logrado que la rubia le informara de sus anhelos, destruyendo una pequeña parte de la inocencia que la caracterizaba.

Con sumo cuidado, mordió levemente el labio inferior y lamió su labio inferior, rogando por el permiso para introducirse en aquella deliciosa cavidad que lo volvía loco. Y ella, con timidez, se lo concedió, sintiendo cómo al momento la musculosa lengua masculina danzaba con la suya en una difícil coreografía de la que no sabían si tendría final.

-Yuma… - murmuró la joven cuando el contacto acabó.- Yo… yo creo… - escondió el rostro en el pecho masculino y, armándose de valor, pronunció: -Creo que te amo…

El hombre quedó estático, asombrado. Eso no se lo había esperado, menos después de que aquella mañana ella no supiera responder a su pregunta. Pero aquellas simples palabras habían alterado lo que fuera que tenía en el pecho. ¿Y él? ¿Qué sentía exactamente por esa hermosa humana? ¿Por qué tenía ese extraño sentimiento? ¿Y qué era?

-Yui… -susurró, todavía impactado. Sin embargo, en unas míseras milésimas de segundo, sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de la pequeña chica, impidiendo que se alejara. –Yo… tsk… - cerró los ojos, ligeramente sonrojado por lo que se disponía a decir. –Yo… ¡Maldición! ¡Yo también, ¿vale, Mesubuta?!

La susodicha abrió sus orbes con sorpresa y felicidad. La había llamado por su nombre por primera vez. Y acababa de afirmarle que la amaba. Bueno, no realmente, mas…

-Yuma… - lo miró con sus orbes cristalinos y, sin más, se acercó a sus labios y lo besó suavemente. Fue apenas un leve roce que dio lugar a otro más pasional que excitó a ambos.

-Yui… - se aproximó a su oído y pronunció con tono bajo y seductor: -Te estás poniendo como una cerda.

-¡¿Q-qué?! – exclamó la de cabellos dorados con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas. El vampiro volvió a establecer contacto visual y rió al ver su expresión.

-¿Qué te estás imaginando, Mesubuta? –cogió su mano, que todavía sujetaba el helado y comenzó a lamer el dulce que se deslizaba por sus dedos, uno por uno, con extrema lentitud. –Se te está derritiendo el helado.

-¡Y-yu-yuma! ¡E-e-eso e-es ver-vergonzoso! – se quejó la inocente rubia, tratando de alejarse. No obstante, el castaño, que ya se esperaba esa reacción, la pegó a su robusta figura.

-¡JÁ! ¡Mesubuta, te aseguro que esto no te parecerá nada comparado con las cerdadas que tú y yo vamos a hacer después!

-¡¿Ehhhhh?! –sabía a lo que se refería. - ¡Yu-! – fue cortada por otro beso tras el cual fue cargada, esta vez sí, como un saco de patatas.

-¡Yuma, bájame de aquí!

-Tranquila, Mesubuta. Llegaremos pronto a casa. Guarda esos gritos para dentro de un rato. Quiero escucharte gemir mi nombre mientras te meto toda la p-

-¡YUMA! – chilló al borde del colapso que le provocaría aquel bochorno.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! –rió alegremente él.- Sabes que te gusto así. ¡Y reconócelo, Mesubuta! ¡Eres una cerda! MI cerda. – y dio un pequeño golpecito en el trasero femenino, hecho por el cual la joven emitió un pequeño gritito y escondió su rostro en la espalda del chico. No obstante, él no permitiría que se ocultara. Quería verla, sentirla, por lo que la colocó justo frente a sus ojos.- Sólo mía. –Y se volvió a aproximar a ella, decidido a iniciar una nueva unión de sus labios.

Yui suspiró levemente. Sí, tenía mucha razón. Si no le gustara cómo era, no se habría enamorado. Perdiendo todo rastro de timidez, envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello masculino y cerró la distancia que los separaba, sonriendo levemente. El hilo rojo del destino los había unido por algún motivo y ella no pensaba luchar contra él. Porque, realmente, quería arriesgarse por esa relación. Por algo que valía la pena. Por un presente seguro, por un futuro prometedor. Por Yuma Mukami. Por fin, ambos habían hallado la verdadera felicidad.

Ahora sólo faltaba regar las semillas plantadas y recoger los frutos de su amor juntos, por toda la eternidad.

* * *

 **¡Y se acabó! xD**

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Os gustó? Eso espero :)**

 **Pues de esta forma doy fin al primer pedido :) Estoy muy feliz de poder contentar a la gente con algo que me gusta tanto como escribir :)**

 **Por cierto, seguramente el siguiente capítulo llegará más tarde y será de otra persona, al menos para cumplir peticiones de todos los lectores que comentan. Y eso no quiere decir que deseche el resto. Sólo las dejo para después xD Lo de que actualizaré más tarde es porque empiezo con exámenes y tengo que estudiar, ya no tendré tanto tiempo de escribir U.U Qué asco xD**

 **De nuevo, agradecer a todas las personas que leen, comentan, marcan Favourite o Follow, o ambos a la vez, o todo esto a la vez xD Desde que comencé a publicar este fic, tengo ya 200 y pico visitas, algo que nunca esperé conseguir. Muchas gracias, de verdad :)**

 **Y, como siempre, las ideas y los votos que llevan :)**

...Laito fingiera ser sacerdote? **1 voto.**

...Kou tuviera un bote de tinte de pelo en sus manos? **1 voto.**

...Yui tratara de donar sangre?

...Yuma trabajara vendiendo sus propias hortalizas?

...Kou se despertara siendo un sireno?

...Yui tomara por accidente una poción de Reiji y le crecieran los pechos? **1 voto.**

...Ayato entrara en una escuela de Ballet? **1 voto.**

...Reiji creara por accidente a las "Supervampiritas"?

...Shu se volviera hiperactivo? **1 voto.**

...Kou se decidiera a ser maquillador por un día?

...Subaru se transformara en mujer?

...Subaru se convirtiera en un osito amoroso?

...Ruki se emborrachara?

...los Mukami bebiesen una poción de Reiji y se convirtieran en perritos? _**Propuesta por Haruki-senpai**_ **1 voto**

 **Y hasta aquí llego hoy xD Pido perdón por si hay algún error o fallito, tuve poco tiempo de corregir y demás xD**

 **Antes de irme, recordaros que _LoriKusadashi_ sigue esperándoos en Youtube~. ¡Dadle una oportunidad, anda! xD**

 **¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**

 _ **Fallen Angel**_


	4. a Yui le crecieran los pechos?

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Qué tal todos? Espero que muy bien :)**

 **En primer lugar, pediros perdón por la tardanza, pero los exámenes me dejan sin tiempo y el poco que tengo lo utilizo en relajarme xD**

 **Después de esto, poco más que contaros xD Esta vez, tocaba uno de los temas que propuse y que tuvo bastante éxito: _...Yui tomara por accidente una poción de Reiji y le crecieran los pechos?_ Así que aquí está =) No os voy a dejar más tiempo con la demora xD Disfrutadlo =)**

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES DE DIABOLIK LOVERS NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLAMENTE LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES (OC) SÍ LO HACEN Y, POR ELLO, TENGO SUS DERECHOS Y LOS DE ESTE FIC.**_

 **Número de palabras:** 1744

 **Rate:** _K+_

Narración

 _Pensamiento_

\- Diálogo

 _ **Sonido/onomatopeya**_

* * *

 _ **...Yui tomara por accidente una poción de Reiji y le crecieran los pechos?**_

La noche había caído hacía apenas unos minutos, oscureciendo el hermoso paisaje en el que se encontraba la lujosa mansión Sakamaki. La luna se posicionaba en lo alto del extenso firmamento, alumbrando con su brillante luz las tenebrosas sombras que se habían propagado por el lugar y venciéndolas en una cruenta batalla poco antes producida. Los ruidosos animales ya se habían ido a dormir, permitiendo que en el ambiente reinara el silencio que tanto se había demorado.

Qué casualidad que el panorama era el mismo en el interior.

Allí, en el amplio corredor, se hallaban los seis miembros de aquella complicada familia y una rubia con cara de inocencia, disfrutando de una cena con ausencia de sonido. Cada uno comía sin intercambiar palabra, sin cruzar sus miradas. Era notorio que la relación entre ellos no era muy estrecha a pesar de su hermandad, lo que ocasionaba una situación tensa que casi podía ser cortada con un cuchillo. Y mientras, Yui trataba de adaptarse, realizando las mismas acciones que los hombres.

 _Esta distancia es tan desagradable..._

Con cuidado, cogió su tercer trozo de pan. A decir verdad, no tenía mucha hambre: aquella tarde, el zumo de raro sabor que había consumido, recién salido de la nevera, la había llenado y, en esos momentos, sólo intentaba pasar desapercibida de alguna extraña forma. Desgraciadamente, no lo consiguió.

-Bitch-chan~, -el de fedora se había teletransportado a su lado, hablándola al oído.- no comas tanto de eso. Hay muuuuchas cosas más a elegir, ¿ne? ¿O quizás prefieres tomar "algo" que no está en la mesa? Yo te lo daré si así lo deseas… -susurró con lascivia.- …Bitch-chan~. Nfu~ -y lamió su oreja.

-L-laito-kun… -lo nombró con nerviosismo. No sabía a lo que se refería, pero no podía ser algo bueno.

Un fuerte golpe resonó contra la mesa.

-¡Tsk! ¡Déjala en paz, maldito pervertido! –gritó el albino, molesto y apretando sus puños.

-Ne,ne, Subaru-kun~, tranquiiiiiilo. Sólo pretendo regalarle a Bitch-chan~ lo que tú no le das. Nfu~.

-¡CÁLLATE, ESTÚPIDO MALNACIDO! ¡ELLA NUNCA ACEPTARÁ ESO!

-Subaru-kun está celoso~- canturreó el castaño con una sonrisa llena de malicia.- No te preocupes, haré que grite tu nombre si quieres, hermanito~- dijo, abrazándola súbitamente por la espalda. Pero la posición no duró mucho, pues un furioso pelirrojo se levantó y lo apartó rápidamente.

-¡No toques las cosas de Ore-sama, Laito! ¡Y tú! – la acercó a su cuerpo, tirando la silla en la que se sentaba y estrechándola contra su pecho de manera posesiva. -¡No permitas que él lo haga! ¡Eres la comida de Ore-sama! ¡Sólo puedes beber "eso" de mí!

 _¿Eh? ¿Qué está diciendo?_

-Ahhhh… qué ruidosos… -habló lentamente el de cabellos dorados, con la pereza desbordando por su boca y cerrando sus bellos orbes con sueño.

-Shu-san…

Un siniestro muñeco fue colocado sobre la mesa por el pelimorado de grandes ojeras, quien lo observaba con una insólita expresión que denotaba diversión.

-Teddy, mira cómo se pelean por una humana sin valor. Qué patéticos.

-¿Kanato-k- -no pudo continuar, pues fue interrumpida.

-Laito, – el elegante pelinegro había roto su silencio, mostrándose totalmente serio, colocándose las gafas al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos borgoña y tratando de mantener la compostura. – no te levantes hasta que finalice la cena. Regresa a tu asiento. Subaru, -se dirigió ahora al peliblanco – no grites, mucho menos golpees objetos. Es de mala educación. Y Ayato, - le lanzó una mirada fría y afilada.- recoge la silla y vuelve a sentarte. De todos los presentes, me arriesgaría a afirmar que eres el segundo en poseer tanto refinamiento como inteligencia – el orgulloso vampiro sonrió levemente al principio, mas después captó el sentido de aquella frase.

-¡Oi, megane de las vajillas! ¡No te atrevas a insultar a Ore-sama! – apretó a la ojirrosa con mucha más fuerza, notando la forma en que la ira se propagaba por su interior. Sin embargo, ella ya se hallaba ausente y no lo percibió, ya que estaba perdida en las recientes sensaciones que empezaban a recorrer su delgada figura sin razón aparente.

 _No me encuentro bien… Me está pasando algo._

-¡JÁ! ¡Ahí sí que ha acertado! ¿Cómo sienta que aplasten tu ego así, eh, "Oreo-sama"? –rió Subaru, ya más relajado y enervando en consecuencia al mayor de los dos.

-¡Tú, maldito! ¡Vete con tu madre a jugar a princesas y dragones y desaparece! –exclamó, colérico.

-¡¿AHHHHHHHHHHHH?! ¡AHORA VAS A VER! –gritó, comenzando a caminar hacia él con rabia.

-Ne, ne, vamos todos a calmarnos un poquito~ – habló un alegre castaño, haciendo gestos con las manos aunque sin interferir en el camino del albino. Sabía que aquello no era buena idea: acabaría por los suelos.

-¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ, CONDENADO TROZO DE-

-Subaru-kun~, hoy estás muy irascible. ¡La estás asustando! –señaló a la joven que temblaba en brazos de su trillizo mientras fingía un pequeño puchero.

 _¿Por qué estoy moviéndome así? Kami, ¿qué me está ocurriendo? –_ su figura vibraba sin control alguno, propiciando que respirase entrecortadamente.

-¿Chichinashi? –susurró Ayato, extrañado.

 _Mi pecho, mi corazón… otra vez mi corazón…_

-No me encuentro bien… - se notaba desfallecer a cada palabra que pronunciaba.

-¿Ahh~? ¿Bitch-chan enfermó?

-¡Oi, Chichinashi! ¡No te atrevas a- -la chica cayó contra él y el susodicho no pudo evitar reír al notar su escasa delantera rozarlo, como intentando desarrollarse con ese simple acto. - ¿Tanto te ofende tu mote? ¡No tienes por qué restregarte así, eso no hará que te crezcan! ¿Ves? – se separó de ella y la miró descaradamente. -¡Nada por… p-p-por aquí? – sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus finos labios. La rubia, que comenzaba a recomponerse mínimamente, lo observó interrogante.

-¿Qué… pasa…?

Un breve silencio respondió a su pregunta.

-¡Wow, ahora son más grandes! ¡Vuelve a hacerlo, Chichinashi! – la estrechó de nuevo entre sus brazos y se restregó contra ese femenino atributo, alejándose poco después y agachándose hasta tenerlos a la altura de sus esmeraldas. -¡Cada vez hay más! –parecía un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo.

-Vaya~, Bitch-chan~, estás muuuy sexy… Nfu~. Déjame probar a mí también, Ayato-kun. – la apretó contra su figura, sonrojándose levemente. – Ahhhh~, se siente tan bien, Bitch-chan~… Noto cómo comienzo a-

-A-apártate d-de ella, p-per-pervertido… -susurró extremadamente rojo el de orbes rubí.

-¿Ara~? ¿Tú también quieres, Subaru-kun? – se colocó de nuevo al lado de su orgulloso trillizo, aproximando su mano a uno de los senos de la rubia, la cual seguía mareada y no era capaz de percibir la acción. Pero no llegó a rozarla.

-¡Oi, Laito! ¡Que no la toques! ¡Es mía! – exclamó sin apartar la mirada, como hipnotizado. –¿Cómo lo lograste? Ahora tendré que cambiarte el mote… -murmuró con una sonrisa boba en sus labios.

-A-ayato-kun… n-no entiendo… - y mientras, la ojirrosa continuaba en su mundo, sin ser consciente de nada. Seguramente, de haber sabido lo que ocurría, hubiera salido corriendo, muerta de la vergüenza. Algo típico en ella.

 _Kami-sama, parece que me estoy hundiendo. Noto demasiado peso. ¿Por qué-_

No pudo terminar la frase en su cabeza, pues al ver cómo todos clavaban sus depredadores ojos en su cuerpo, ella bajó la mirada. Y se sorprendió por lo que vio o, más bien, por lo que no vio. Porque antes, al agachar la cabeza, contemplaba el suelo. Y ahora había algo de por medio. Algo que se situaba en la zona de su pecho. Algo que amenazaba con hacer estallar su camiseta.

 **¡CRACK!**

Y poco faltaba para que…

 **¡CRACK!**

...terminara de desgarrarse…

 **¡CRACK!**

... pero su cuerpo no respondía…

 **¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

… y acababa de quedar semidesnuda, sólo con un traicionero sujetador que no tapaba ni su alma y que, conociendo inútil su misión, decidió abandonarla también, cayendo poco después. Y, así, la sala quedó en completo silencio mientras ella enmudecía, sofocada, confundida y desconcertada, y los hambrientos vampiros contemplaban los enormes senos como Kami los había traído al mundo:

Reiji se colocó las gafas con vergüenza, regañándose mentalmente a sí mismo por ser tan poco caballeroso ante aquella bochornosa situación.

Kanato había abierto la boca, sorprendido y ayudando a su compañero de peluche a poner la misma expresión.

Shu había destapado esos profundos océanos que poseía, ahora agitados y denotando superioridad y lascivia al tiempo que una notable curva asomaba por entre sus labios.

Subaru tenía los ojos como platos y parecía estar a punto del colapso, con el rostro teñido de un brillante rojo y manteniendo su robusta figura completamente erguida y tensa.

Laito se había quitado la fedora, sonrojado y respirando con dificultad entretanto que lamía sus labios de manera seductora, signo claro de la excitación de comenzaba a embargarlo.

Y Ayato había quedado sumido en el más dulce de los sueños, pues los desarrollados pechos de la rubia se encontraban a pocos centímetros de él, de su cara. Su enrojecimiento era fácilmente visible y, aunque al principio el asombro lo parecía haberlo dominarlo, una sonrisa tonta había terminado venciendo.

-Ahhhhh… -suspiró el susodicho cuando enterró su semblante entre sus senos, acariciando sus facciones con ellos. –Qué bien se siente, Chichinashi que ya no es Chichinashi… son tan suaves…

Y ya no pudo contenerse más.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –chilló con tanta fuerza que, estaba segura, los había dejado sordos. Seguidamente, empujó al pelirrojo, provocando que cayera estrepitosamente. -¡Lo siento! –añadió a su breve comentario.

Y tras esa breve disculpa, cogió su destrozada prenda y se precipitó escaleras arriba, escuchando a los jóvenes llamarla a su espalda.

-¡Vuelve aquí, ingrata humana! ¡Teddy y yo queremos abrazarte como Ayato!

-Ahhh… no chilles y regresa. Comprobemos que sirven tan bien de almohada como parecen. Estoy seguro de que te gustará, mujer obscena.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ HACES CORRIENDO SEMIDESNUDA, ESTÚPIDA?! ¡¿ACASO DESEAS SER VIOLADA?! ¡TSK!

-¡Bitch-chan~! ¡Ven conmigo y te daré tooooooodo~ mi amor! ¡Te aseguro que los trataré como se merecen y disfrutarás mucho~!

-¡Oi, Melon-chan! ¡No huyas de Ore-sama! ¡Eres MI comida y debes alimentarme y obedecerme! ¡Ve ahora mismo a mi habitación y túmbate en la cama! ¡Y más vale que sea desnuda!

Los chicos volaron (no literalmente) tras la avergonzada y temerosa rubia, dejando a un elegante pelinegro sentado con extremo refinamiento y una mueca molesta reflejada en sus facciones.

-Objetivo de cena familiar fracasado. Experimento de poción paralizante fallido. Cielos… - comentó en voz alta, colocándose las gafas sin muestra alguna de nerviosismo y continuando la interrumpida comida. Ya era seguro que ella era la responsable de la desaparición de su ansiado frasco de la nevera, hecho que pagaría con creces.

Permitió que un suspiro derrotado abandonara sus pulmones pero, rápidamente, todo su gesto fue transformado en una expresión mínimamente alegre al comprender algo.

Quizás, después de todo, el ver a la mujer así de abochornada y escapando de sus hermanos hubiera valido la pena. Al fin y al cabo, aquel "inconveniente" desaparecería del cuerpo femenino con el tiempo, mas sus recuerdos permanecerían por siempre.

* * *

 **¡Y hasta aquí! ¡Pedido 2 realizado! =)**

 **Espero que os haya gustado =)**

 **Cositas de ahora y de siempre(?) Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, votos, follows, favs... por vuestro apoyo. Me hace muy feliz saber que la gente disfruta con algo que yo amo hacer =)**

 **¡Siguiente! Por mucho que este tema haya sido el elegido y haya ya escrito un capítulo, si en alguna ocasión alguien quiere que haga otro parecido o lo que sea, será bienvenido =)**

 **Me disculpo si hay algún fallito, si alguna palabra se repite mucho... realmente, para ser sinceros, lo escribo en mitad de clase, así que ordeno mis ideas pero no cuido el lenguaje "como tal" al estar pendiente de dos cosas a la vez xD Y después lo corrijo rapidito para poder subirlo, pues no se cuándo volveré a actualizar xD**

 **Por cierto, en contestación a _Paola LeSa._ No me molesta nada, de hecho, agradezco nuevas propuestas. Las mías son por si a alguien le gusta mis capítulos anteriores y quiere leer algo elegido por él/ella mismo pero no sabe el qué xD Así que muchas gracias. Lo veo muy interesante, me gusta y me divertiría escribiéndolo demasiado xD Añadido queda.**

 **Ideas entonces:**

...Laito fingiera ser sacerdote? **2 votos.**

...Kou tuviera un bote de tinte de pelo en sus manos? **1 voto.**

...Yui tratara de donar sangre?

...Yuma trabajara vendiendo sus propias hortalizas?

...Kou se despertara siendo un sireno?

...Ayato entrara en una escuela de Ballet? **1 voto.**

...Reiji creara por accidente a las "Supervampiritas"?

...Shu se volviera hiperactivo? **1 voto.**

...Kou se decidiera a ser maquillador por un día?

...Subaru se transformara en mujer?

...Subaru se convirtiera en un osito amoroso?

...Ruki se emborrachara?

...los Mukami bebiesen una poción de Reiji y se convirtieran en perritos? _**Propuesta por Haruki-senpai**_ **1 voto**

...todos actuaran siendo lo contrario de lo que son? **_Propuesta por Paola LeSa_ 1 voto**

 **Finalmente, aconsejaros que os paséis por el canal de mi LoriKusadashi, en Youtube xD Ahí os espera con su hermosa voz *.***

 **Y ya de paso xD Patrocinarme a mí misma(?) Tengo otras dos historias, _"Cómo se conocieron (Sakamaki)"_ y _"Este cuerpo no es el mío"._ Allí os espero con más amor diabóliko(?)**

 **Y, por último, gracias por llegar hasta aquí =)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**

 ** _Fallen Angel_ **


	5. Laito fingiera ser sacerdote?

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Qué tal todos?**

 **De nuevo he vuelto, como cada viernes xD Aunque eso no quiere decir nada xD**

 **Esta vez, vengo con un capítulo que tenía bastante votos y que me encantó escribir, en serio xD**

 **No creo que haga falta que escriba nada más, así que aquí lo dejo :) Sólo una cosa más: ¡VIVA LAITO!**

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES DE DIABOLIK LOVERS NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLAMENTE LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES (OC) SÍ LO HACEN Y, POR ELLO, TENGO SUS DERECHOS Y LOS DE ESTE FIC.**_

 **Número de palabras:** 2118

 **Rate:** T

Narración

 _Pensamiento/Flashback_

\- Diálogo

 _ **Sonido/onomatopeya**_

 _ **¡AVISO! ESTE CAPÍTULO POSEE DOS COSAS A TENER EN CUENTA: LAITO (OBVIO QUE ES UN AVISO XD) Y TRATO QUIZÁS OFENSIVO DE LA RELIGIÓN Y LA IGLESIA. SI ALGO DE ESTO NO TE GUSTA, ABSTENTE DE LEERLO.**_

 _ **Posible Ooc de Laito (es imposible que sea sacerdote, por Dios xD)**_

* * *

 ** _...Laito fingiera ser sacerdote?_**

 _¡Wiiii!_ – gritaba en su mente una hermosa e inocente chica rubia, corriendo feliz por la calle mientras una desconocida melodía emergía de su garganta.- _¡No me puedo creer que me hayan permitido tener un día sin ellos! ¡Es increíble!_ –seguía animándose y ocasionando que la felicidad desbordara por cada parte de su cuerpo.

Porque así era, en efecto: aquellos sádicos vampiros con los que vivía habían acordado que era correcto, fuera por el tiempo que llevaba habitando en la casa, por confianza… ¿por amistad? Bueno, ¿qué más daba? ¡Era libre, señores y señoras! ¡Y eso había que celebrarlo por todo lo alto! Miró su reloj con curiosidad y sonrió. Era domingo, las diez y media… ¡perfecto para ir a profesar su fe y agradecer a Kami por aquel espléndido descanso que apenas comenzaba! ¡Todavía tenía media hora para desayunar antes de llegar! Una pequeña cafetería a su lado hizo rugir su estómago inaudiblemente. Entró poco después y, acercándose al mostrador, dijo:

-Un vaso de leche con ColaCao y una tostada con mermelada de fresa, por favor.

Iba a ser una buena jornada.

* * *

 _15 minutos más…_

La mujer ya se encontraba en el hogar de Dios, observando con añoro cada mínimo detalle trabajado hasta alcanzar la pura perfección que reflejaba. ¿Cuánto hacía que había visitado por última vez aquel divino edificio? Ah sí… desde que su padre estaba con ella… o, concretando un poco, desde que estaba con esos seres nocturnos…

Un suspiro triste abandonó su pecho, cayendo así su ánimo. ¿Dónde estaría él ahora? ¿La echaría de menos?

 _Yo sí te extraño, papá…_ \- pensó a punto de soltar alguna traicionera lágrima. Sin embargo, se recompuso rápidamente: no debía permitir que aquello la venciera. Tenía que disfrutar, para eso había ido allí. Y lo iba a hacer.

 _13…_

Su mirada vagó por el lugar, buscando algo con lo que entretenerse. Aquellos oscuros habitáculos llamaron su atención rápidamente.

 _Confesarme… es buena idea._

Con decisión, se metió dentro de uno y se sentó con la cabeza gacha y sus manos entrelazadas, en pose de rezar.

-Ave María Purísima.

-Sin pecado concebida~ - respondió una extrañamente conocida voz. ¿De qué le sonaba?

-Padre, vengo a confesar mis pecados.

-Adelante, hija~ - ¿sonaba divertido?

-Verá, – siguió ignorándolo.- en los últimos meses me ha ocurrido algo que no creerá, algo por lo que me considerará loca.

-Awww~, no creo que sea tan raro.

 _Qué sacerdote más raro…_

-La verdad es que no sé explicarlo. Digamos que "alguien" me mandó a vivir en una casa llena de v… seres malvados, criaturas de la noche, y-

-¿Y ese "alguien" no sería la propia Iglesia? Nfu~.

 _Quien te ofreció como sacrificio para nosotros, fue esta Iglesia a la que tanta fe le tienes._

 _¿Qué…? ¿Laito?_

-¿Cómo puede usted decirme eso? ¿Acaso-

-Tranquiiiila~, hija. Sólo era una broma. Nfu~-paró un momento, tratando de contener su… ¿risa? –Continúa con tu relato.

 _Madre mía…_

-He cometido muchos pecados en ese nuevo hogar – obedeció.- Esos chicos hacen cosas que finjo odiar, pero en realidad… - cerró los ojos y lo soltó de golpe.- ¡creo que me gustan! – sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-¿Sí ~? Vaya… es un graaaaan~ "problema"…

 _¿Por qué me interrumpe tanto?_

-Mi cuerpo traicionero desea más de sus caricias… de esas marcas en mi piel… - le costaba hablar, estaba muy avergonzada. – de sus colmillos… - susurró sin darse cuenta.

-¿Ahhhh~? ¿Sus colmillos? ¿Son vampiros? – preguntó con burla.

 _¡¿Qué dije?! –_ su expresión era todo un poema.

-¡N-na-nada! – exclamó nerviosa.

El otro rió. Un sonido maniático demasiado conocido.

-Y cuéntame. ¿Cómo son ellos?

 _Qué preguntas más raras…_

-Si usted insiste… el mayor es un dormilón y un perezoso, no tiene energía. El siguiente es un chico elegante, muy serio y sádico. Después un hombre muy… pervertido que siempre está con chicas y sólo piensa en… en "eso". –juraría, aunque fuera un pecado, que el otro estaba tomándole el pelo.- Otro es un egocéntrico y un orgulloso, con perdón, que se considera el mejor. Hay uno que siempre va con un osito de peluche y es escalofriante, da miedo. Por último, un hombre muy violento y solitario. Pero sé que hay bondad en ellos. Ahora son como mi… ¿familia?

Un silencio se estableció en el ambiente.

-Bueno, qué hermanos más raros, ¿ne? Quizás deberías "hablar" con ese "pervertido" para que te proporcionara lo que tú deseas. Estoy muuuuuy~ seguro de que él aceptará. Sobre todo en un sitio como este. Cambiando de tema… ¿te das placer a ti misma? Nfu~.

No obstante, la rubia acababa de caer en la cuenta de algo, no captando la pregunta con claridad.

 _¿Cómo sabe que son familia?_

-¿Q-qué…? ¿Quién…?

-Upsss, dije más de lo que debía. Qué se le va a hacer… - y, acto seguido, abrió la ventanita que los separaba y fijó sus esmeraldas en ella. – Buenos días, Bitch-chan~. Nfu~.

3, 2, 1…

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – chilló la joven, saliendo del habitáculo poco después, seguida del castaño.

-Bitch-chan~, no grites en una Iglesia… Al menos, no de esa forma ni por este motivo. Nfu~.

Mientras tanto, la mujer se encontraba en shock. Estaba roja, sudorosa, con los ojos como platos y respiraba agitadamente. ¿Le había confesado todo eso a Laito? ¿Precisamente a él? Su expresión se transformó en una de sorpresa rápidamente. Quizás el hecho de que el vampiro frente a su cuerpo vistiera una hermosa y verde túnica, propia de los sacerdotes del lugar, tuviera algo que ver.

-¿Bitch-

-¡¿P-por qué estás aquí?! ¡¿Y-y así ves-vestido?! ¡¿Y c-cómo se supone q-que-

-Relájate, Bitch-chan~. Soy el nuevo párrocooo~ - informó sonriendo y juntando sus manos en una pose parecida a la de rezar.- ¿No es-

-¿Cómo vas a ser tú párroco? ¡Es imposible! – cualquiera que la viera pensaría que iba a colapsar. Sin embargo, al ver sus facciones tristes, se contuvo.- A-además, si eso fuera verdad, n-no podrías llamarme… lo que me llamas. Mucho menos i-insinuarte de esa manera. ¡Y me dijiste que no creías en Kami! ¡Es una ofensa hacia todos los creyentes! – temblaba de miedo, ira… no conocía la sensación.

-Awww~, Bitch-chan~, tranquiiiila~. Gracias a ti, ahora tengo una nueva fe. ¡Y me encanta! El Señor creó a Adán y Eva, todos somos hermanos. Me he dado cuenta de lo equivocado que he estado. Pero el perdón todavía es posible para mí, ¿ne? Puedo ser salvado. – nunca lo habría creído, mas al tiempo que pronunciaba esas oraciones, dirigía su mirada al techo del sagrado edificio y una curva de alegría y alivio se dibujaba en sus finos labios. Ciertamente, aquellas facciones emocionadas no le gustaban nada. Le recordaba a cuando se excitaba.

-Laito-kun… ¿hablas en serio?

-¡Claro que sí, Bitch-chan~! – la contempló entusiasmado.

-No obstante, tienes que mantener tu voto de… de castidad… - un sonrojo se había instalado en sus mejillas.

-¡Esto es la actualidad! ¡Tu mente es muuuuy ~ cerrada, Bitch-chan~! ¡Ya no se lleva eso!

Aquello la sorprendió y avergonzó.

-Pero…

-Ahhh, deja ya de poner pegas. ¿Vas a apartar a este humilde y fiel servidor de Kami de su camino?- un puchero fue su siguiente acción.

 _B-bueno…_

-Pues…

 **¡CLOOONG, CLOOONG, CLOOONG!**

-¿Ehhhh? ¿Ya empieza? ¡Qué bien! – la agarró de los hombros. – Siéntate en primera fila, ¿vale, Bitch-chan~? ¡Vas a verme brillar! – y salió corriendo.

Unos segundos le bastaron para caer en la cuenta.

-¡¿Quéeeeee?!

No podía ser cierto. ¿De verdad iba a dar él la misa?

* * *

-Y tomó el cáliz, y dándote gracias lo partió y lo dio a los discípulos: "Tomad y comed todos de él…"

El de esmeraldas ya llevaba un rato en el altar y, debía admitir, sólo por respeto y la ilusión masculina continuaba allí. Era un completo desastre. Él mismo resumía los capítulos cuando le parecían aburridos, contaba cómo el Señor lo había iluminado con su luz tras una vida tan pecadora como la suya y cambiaba las letras de las canciones a su gusto y antojo. Incluso había exclamado unos fuertes "¡Que se besen, que se besen!" en la parte en la que los creyentes se daban fraternalmente la paz. Y temía, temía demasiado. Porque comenzaba una nueva fase en la ceremonia.

-¡Feligresas conmigo! ¡El resto con este señor que me acompaña!- dijo al terminar su anterior oración, señalando a un hombre viejo, calvo y bajito y acercándose a las fieles con un tarrito con el "cuerpo de Cristo".

La cola no tardó en formarse conforme a las órdenes del vampiro: mujeres con él, hombres con el otro.

 _Kami, dime por favor que esta no es una de las suyas… -_ pensó al tiempo que se colocaba detrás de una señora mayor. Y, sorprendentemente, todo parecía ir bien, sin contratiempos ni comentarios desatinados.

-Cuerpo de Cristo – pronunciaba con las ancianas.

-Cuerpo de Cristo para ti – con las niñas pequeñas, tocándoles la nariz con el dedo índice.

Sin embargo, con las jóvenes era otra cosa.

-Cuerpo de Cristo… y el mío, si así lo deseas.

-¿Qué?

-Amén, hija. Amén. Nfu~.

Una gotita de sudor al estilo anime apareció en su frente. Y le tocó a ella.

-Cuerpo de Cristo, Bitch-chan~. Comételo, estás muy delgada… - susurró, introduciéndole acto seguido una de esas masas circulares en la boca de forma brusca, y provocando con ello que dos de sus dedos quedaran atrapados en la húmeda cavidad, algo que la hizo enrojecer. – Bitch-chan~, si sigues así no podré contenerme… Eres una humana muy~ pecadora. Nfu~.

 _¡Pero si lo ha hecho él!_ – se dio la vuelta, avergonzada y nerviosa.

Aquello no estaba resultando como había esperado.

* * *

-¡La paz y mi número esté siempre con todas las feligresas! ¡Y lo que sea que queráis con el resto!

-Y con tu espíritu.

-La bendición de Kami topoderoso, Padre, Hijo y Espíritu Santo descienda sobre vosotros.

-Amén.

-Podéis ir en paz.

-Demos gracias al Señor – y, en menos de dos minutos, los asistentes habían huido del edificio santo.

El de esmeraldas realizó una oración rápida, cerrando los ojos y, tras esto, bajó del altar y se dirigió a la rubia sumamente alegre.

-¿Lo he hecho bien? ¿Eh? ¿Lo he hecho bien? – le preguntó saltando, con la emoción desbordando por cada poro de su cuerpo. Y no pudo evitar enternecerse.

 _Algunas veces se asemeja a un niño con un juguete nuevo… es tan hermoso… E-espera… ¿qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Hermoso? Bueno, era guapo, pero…_

-Bitch-chan~ no me contesta… eso me duele aquí – se señaló el corazón. No podía quitarle la ilusión.

-¡C-claro! ¡Fue muy b-b-bien! - ¿cómo negárselo a esa carita?

-¿En serio? – la sonrisa asomaba por entre sus labios.

-¡S-sí!

La abrazó súbitamente.

-¡Gracias, Bitch-chan~! ¡Te daré toooodas las misas que desees!

-¡Laito-kun! - ¿Se encontraba bien? No solía comportarse de esa manera. - ¿Estás- ¡O-oye! – exclamó cuando sintió sus manos explorarla. Acababa de romperse el hechizo. No era pequeño, con esas atrevidas acciones lo demostraba. -¡N-no hagas e-eso!

-¿Ahhhhh? ¿Por qué? ¡Reclamo mi premio!

-¡E-estamos en una iglesia!

-¿Y? Aquella vez no pareció importarnos… a ninguno de los dos…

-¡Laito! – gritó sonrojada. Menos mal que estaban solos…

-Vale, vale… pero antes… - apretó su trasero y la besó rápidamente para reprimir su queja. Ya está. ¿Te gustó? Nfu~.

 _Kami…_

 _-_ ¡Ahhhhh, casi se me olvidaba! ¡Tu penitencia!

-¿Q-qué penitencia? – habló Yui, creando una distancia entre ellos.

-¡Sí, debes cumplir tu penitencia para terminar de confesarte!

 _Así que era eso…_ \- rió mentalmente. Tergiversaba demasiado las cosas.

-Claro, Laito-kun.

Una expresión de total malicia apareció en su semblante, propiciando que la joven temiera lo peor.

-Ponte aquí, Bitch-chan~… - la colocó justo frente a su cuerpo y la obligó a agacharse, dejándola a la altura de… de su "cosa".

-¿Laito? - ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?

-Shhhhhh… No grites de esa manera, Bitch-chan~. Y ahora, a "rezar". Utiliza tu boca y tus manos para que llegue al cielo, ya sabes. – no, no sabía.- Después te lo compensaré como es debido. Nfu~.

Estuvo unos cuantos segundos sumida en sus pensamientos, tratando de comprender. Y cuando se disponía a juntar sus manos para comenzar su oración, se dio cuenta. Quizás la voz del vampiro castaño también influyera.

-¡Venga, Bitch-chaaaaan~! ¡Sólo la puntita!

 _No, no, no, no, no, no…_

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – segundo grito del día, acompañado de un fuerte sonido de portazo, puesto que salió corriendo. ¿Qué se creía? Era Laito, sí, mas eso no explicaba nada…

Se relajó, respirando profundamente, y después comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión. Un suspiro abandonó el fondo de su pecho. Había tenido tiempo a solas y no había podido aprovecharlo.

-¡Bitch-chan, en casa me lo harás, ¿verdad?! ¡Y yo te daré lo que tú quieras, te llevaré al cielo conmigo y nos uniremos ahí, muy arrib-

-¡LAITOOOO! – ni siquiera quiso contestarle, sólo continuó su abandonada carrera.

-¡ESPÉRAME!

-¡NOOO!

-¡NO SOY SACERDOTE, NO ES PECADO!

-¡¿Y POR QUÉ DABAS MISA?!

-¡ME ABURRÍA! ¡VENGA, BITCH-CHAN~!

-¡QUE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Aquel día no había sido como había esperado en absoluto.

* * *

 **Volví xD ¿Qué tal?**

 **Veréis, este capítulo salió casi solo, y aproveché para subirlo hoy, el único día "libre" que tenía xD**

 **Sabéis que Laito es mi favorito xD Y añadí a Yui porque le daría un toque divertido xD**

 **Aviso de que la categoría de mi fic cambia a COMPLETE, pero NO ESTÁ COMPLETE. Es una forma de decir que cada capítulo está cerrado y terminado xD**

 **Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y todo lo de siempre, de veras que os lo agradezco =)**

 **Hoy no escribo mucho que mañana madrugo xD No tuve tiempo de corregir, espero que haya quedado más o menos bien xD**

 **Ideas =) AÑADO UNA NUEVA PARA MOSTRAR QUE ESCRIBO DE ESO xD**

 _...lemon_

...Kou tuviera un bote de tinte de pelo en sus manos? **1 voto.**

...Yui tratara de donar sangre?

...Yuma trabajara vendiendo sus propias hortalizas?

...Kou se despertara siendo un sireno?

...Ayato entrara en una escuela de Ballet? **1 voto.**

...Reiji creara por accidente a las "Supervampiritas"?

...Shu se volviera hiperactivo? **2** **votos.**

...Kou se decidiera a ser maquillador por un día?

...Subaru se transformara en mujer?

...Subaru se convirtiera en un osito amoroso?

...Ruki se emborrachara?

...los Mukami bebiesen una poción de Reiji y se convirtieran en perritos? _**Propuesta por Haruki-senpai**_ **3** **votos.**

...todos actuaran siendo lo contrario de lo que son? **_Propuesta por Paola LeSa_ 2 votos.**

...todos se volvieran mujeres por un día? **_Propuesta por -me_ 1 voto. (No me deja poner tu nick U.U)**

 **Antes de irme, agradecer a LoriKusadashi su apoyo y deciros que está ahí, en Youtube, esperándoos con su melodiosa voz =)**

 ** _"Cómo se conocieron (Sakamaki)"_ y _"Este cuerpo no es el mío",_ mis otros dos fics :) Dadles amor, anda xD**

 **Sin más, nos vemos en la próxima actualización =)**

 ** _Fallen Angel_**


	6. Shu se volviera hiperactivo?

**¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **¡Madre mía! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿2, 3 semanas? ¡Y eso que pensaba subir cada semana! (Se da un chopito en la frente) Qué horrible...**

 **Bueno, una vez pasado el momento de depresión... ¡he vuelto, bitch*s! ¡Qué felicidad que me entra!**

 **Veréis, tengo excusa: he estado teniendo d exámenes a la semana, y no me ha dado tiempo ni a encender el ordenador para poner el título... Lo siento mucho, pero los estudios lo primero. Eso es lo que pienso.**

 **La buena noticia es que ya he terminado el primer trimestre (¡Yaaaaay!) y ahora me estoy dedicando a ponerme al día con esto.**

 **No tengo mucho más que decir (ahora), así que dejo el capítulo a continuación. Espero que os guste mucho y aviso de que está fuera de lo que normalmente escribo, creo que la poca cordura que me quedaba se perdió aquí xD ¡Disfrutadlo!**

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES DE DIABOLIK LOVERS NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLAMENTE LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO.**_

 **Número de palabras:** 2255

 **Rate:** M (por mención de actividades obscenas y estupidez mía xD)

Narración

 _Pensamiento/anuncio_

\- Diálogo

 _ **Sonido/onomatopeya**_

* * *

 _ **...Shu se volviera hiperactivo?**_

-¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – gritó un emocionado rubio, deslizándose por el pasamanos de la escalera de la mansión al igual que un niño en un tobogán nuevo. El viaje acababa en pocos segundos, mas él se encargaba de volver a iniciarlo, utilizando para ello aquel increíble don vampírico que le permitía teletransportarse a donde deseara. Se subía en las barandas y, realizando diferentes poses, se lanzaba de nuevo.- ¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Y, claro está, todo esto ocurría ante la atenta mirada de sus cinco hermanos, los cuales se encontraban colocados en fila y patidifusos, contemplándolo sin saber qué decir.

-¿A-alguien sabe qué le pasa a este hoy? – se atrevió a pronunciar un confundido pelirrojo con una gotita al estilo anime en su frente.

-Ni idea, Ayato-kun~, pero… ¡hay que aprovechar! – exclamó sonriente el de fedora, sacando el móvil del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y activando la cámara - ¡Ne, Shu-kun~! ¡Di patataaa~!

-¡BisTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEC!- y se tiró de nuevo, esta vez, a modo de surfista.

-Bueno, eso también me vale. Nfu~ - respondió, observando la foto con detenimiento.

-Si continúas ejecutando tales necedades, bueno-para-nada, terminarás-

 _ **¡PLAF!**_

Silencio, sólo roto por un bufido burlón…

-Te lo avisé – siguió, ajustándose las gafas de manera elegante.

… y unas risas incontenibles.

-Parece que nuestro hermano mayor siempre acaba por los suelos, ¿ne, Teddy? – se hizo oír el infantil pelimorado, abrazando fuertemente su osito de peluche y no apartando sus amatistas de la figura despeñada del de cabellos dorados, que se acariciaba el trasero con una expresión de dolor notable en sus facciones.

-Tsk… no puedes ser más estúpido – anunció un albino ligeramente sonrojado y desviando sus rubíes de vez en cuando, evitando así soltar alguna que otra carcajada que pusiera en evidencia a su hermano preferido.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Qué inútil! – el orgulloso vampiro no podía contenerse y, en consecuencia, se estaba poniendo del color de su pelo. No obstante, la iluminación le alcanzó de repente.- ¡Ya sé! ¡A partir de ahora serás el bufón de Ore-sama! – vociferó feliz.

-Ayato-kun ~, ven aquí tú también – el de esmeraldas se acercó al accidentado y se agachó justo frente a él, dándole la espalda y dejando un espacio para su mellizo, quien lo ocupó con una mueca maliciosa.- ¡Sonríe! Y… ¡selfie! -el flash alumbró la oscura estancia, cegando a algunos de aquellos seres de la noche. - ¡Esta para el Twitter! – dijo feliz mientras se alejaba.

-Cielos… -susurró el de orbes borgoña, negando con la cabeza. - ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?

Y lo mismo os preguntaréis vosotros, queridos lectores. Pero no os preocupéis, aquí está la escritora para comenzar la historia desde el principio. Sólo tenemos que rebobinar unas pocas horas en ese día y asunto zanjado. Simple, rápido e indoloro.

Aquella noche había empezado tranquila, serena, apacible y plácida como ninguna. La casa se hallaba en completo silencio, pues cada uno de sus habitantes descansaba en sus respectivos cuartos, creando diferentes escenas en sus mentes:

Shu dormía en su sueño, que a su vez se hallaba dentro de otro, y de otro, y de otro más, formando bocadillos imposibles.

Reiji torturaba a alguna de sus víctimas, escuchando al mismo tiempo a las bellas y delicadas tazas que lo acompañaban y reían escalofriantemente a cada latigazo que su poseedor propinaba.

Laito yacía en una hermosa cama de sábanas de satén verdes, desnudo y con una mujer de curvas perfectas moviéndose de arriba a abajo constante e intensamente sobre él.

Kanato cantaba su canción favorita en medio de un cementerio mientras Teddy bailaba con sus muñecas el _Ievan Polka_.

Ayato disfrutaba del delicioso sabor de los takoyaki situados en los voluptuosos pechos de una joven preciosa que suspiraba a cada bocado.

Y Subaru caminaba por su extenso jardín de rosas níveas y del color de la sangre, buscando a ese pariente tan querido y alegrándose al visualizarla junto a él.

La paz parecía cubrir el ambiente.

-Mmm…

Sin embargo, duró poco, ya que el más perezoso de todos despertó súbitamente. Unas fuerzas desconocidas lo invadían, una energía potente lo recorría por dentro. ¿Un milagro? Quizás. ¿Un castigo? No lo descartaba. Quién sabe: en un mundo en el que los vampiros existen, los ángeles pueden hacerlo también.

El de océanos profundos se levantó rápidamente, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al verse corriendo por su alcoba como un alma demente. Iba a un lado, saltaba, ejecutaba un inmejorable mortal hacia atrás, regresaba, se lanzaba contra la pared, se tiraba para tocar el muro contrario… cosas demasiado raras en gente normal; cosas extremadamente bizarras en su caso.

Antes de que se percatara, ya se hallaba volando (literalmente) hacia la enorme sala de música que le pertenecía por derecho. El violín. SU violín. ¿Dónde estaba? Juraría que lo había dejado en su habitación, mas en su extraño ritual de bienvenida a la vida previo no lo había advertido.

Abrió la puerta estruendosamente cuando alcanzó su destino, paseando su mirada por cada objeto e instrumento que allí habitaba. Un piano de marfil blanco llamó su atención y atrajo sus pupilas, obligándolo a sumir su penetrante mirada en la clásica magnificencia que destilaba. Bueno, pensándolo bien, su fiel compañero de cuerda podía esperar.

 _ **¡CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**_

Sus dedos se deslizaban por las cuidadas teclas, creando una melodiosa canción que ni siquiera conocía, mas que sus oídos amaban. El sonido se elevaba en el ambiente, quebrando cualquier resquicio de silencio que quedase. Era pronto, sí. ¿Y qué más daba? No era como si el respetar el descanso de sus hermanos fuera su prioridad… Además, la inspiración iluminaba su mente como un haz de luz en la más cerrada oscuridad, y no iba a desecharla. Por primera ocasión en su eterna existencia estaba despierto y despejado, así que lo aprovecharía utilizando las miles de millones de ideas que habían cruzado su cerebro a lo largo de… ¿200 años? No lo recordaba con claridad.

 _ **¡CHAN CHAN CHA-CHAN!**_

El lento ritmo se le hacía insuficiente. Sus manos, sus oídos… su cuerpo serrano lo pedía.

 _ **¡CHACHANCHANCHACHACHANCHANCHANCHAN!**_

-Mmmm… - gimió levemente. Un poco más y llegaría al clímax.

 _ **¡CHANCHANCHANCHANCHANCH-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**_

-¡AHHHMMM!

Y explotó en un placentero y musical universo paralelo que lo dejó exhausto… la canción, digo.

-Ahhh… - jadeó tras unos segundos en los que se vio obligado a sentarse en el suelo, pues la actividad lo había agotado y sus temblorosas piernas pedían descanso. No obstante, algo en el rabillo del ojo llamó su atención. Quería más, mucho más. Fuerte, rudo. Duro contra el muro. Vaya, ya hasta se estaba poniendo poético. Aunque eso último le perteneciera a Subaru. Un rápido movimiento y aquel instrumento de percusión estaba en sus manos.

 _ **¡POM, POM!**_

 _Bah, esto no tiene gracia… ¿Y si…?_

 _ **¡NA NO NIIIIIIIIIIIII, NI NOOOOOOOO, NA NO NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NI NOOO- CHAAAAAAN, POM!**_

Violín, piano y tambor combinados. ¿Y de dónde había sacado el primero, que tanto andaba buscando? Eso lo dejo a la imaginación de mis queridos lectores.

Pues aquí seguía, tocando tres instrum-

 _ **¡FUUUUUUUU!**_

Bueno, cuatro, sumando aquella flaut-

 _ **¡TARIIIIIIII, TARIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**_ (Nótese que no sé cuál es la onomatopeya de una guitarra)

Cinc-

 _ **¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!**_

¿Pero qué…? ¿Un gong también? Vale, se acabó.

La autora aparece rápidamente en la habitación y roba todos los instrumentos excepto el preciado violín sin que el rubio se dé cuenta. Sin embargo, antes de irse, manosea el trasero del vampiro y le grita un "¡Guapo, hazme hijos!" que no pasa desapercibido por el susodicho, quien se gira asustado para no encontrar nada a su espalda.

-Ehhh… - ojea la habitación y sonríe nervioso para después huir al grito d-

-¡LA CASA ESTÁ ENCANTADAAAAAAAAA!

De eso. Poco después, al dar con las escaleras, sus preocupaciones se desvanecen y decide divertirse un rato.

-¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Y así llegamos a la situación actual, con los diabólikos personajes alucinados.

-Shu-kun~, deberías parar un instante y- ¡ah! ¡Ya tengo 1000 likes! Mi hermanito tiene nuevas admiradooraaaaaaas~. Nfu~ – anunciaba emocionado.

-¿Y Ore-sama? ¡Ore-sama tiene que tener fans!

Laito revisó su móvil y emitió uno de esos sonidos tan característicos en él para poco después declarar que el mayor ganaba por goleada.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡No puede ser! ¡Ore-sama es el- ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡¿Dónde está MI violín?! – el rubio había lanzado por los aires un tambor que la escritora, ahora comiendo palomitas mientras observaba la escena, había colocado cerca de pura "casualidad". ¿Y en qué lugar terminó el violín? Claro está, en la magnífica cabeza de "Tomate-sama", quien corría como un pollo sin ella.

-¡SHUUUU, MALDITO! ¡QUÍTAMELOOOOOO!

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Foto! – un nuevo flash iluminó la sala.– "Ayatín-kun~, el sin-cabeza de la familia". Seguro que tendrás muuuuchas seguidoras con esta imagen. Nfu~.

-¡JÁ! ¡EL GRAN "OREO-SAMA" MUESTRA SU VERDADERA CARA! – se burló el albino, riendo a carcajada limpia con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-¡OI, ME LAS VAIS A PAGAR! – gritó al tiempo que señalaba una pared, pues no veía nada. Y, después, para no variar, se lanzó contra el que creía Subaru y-

 _ **¡PLAF!**_

… ¿para qué explicarlo?

Por otro lado, Kanato y Reiji contemplaban la imbecilidad de sus propios familiares, preguntándose si en verdad compartían alguna relación de sangre con ellos.

-Todos están armando demasiado escándalo, ¿ne, Teddy?

-Cielos… ¿no podemos pretender actuar como una familia norm-

 _ **¡NA NO NIIIIII, NI NOOOOOOOO!**_

-No, parece ser que no – susurró el pelinegro, sintiendo vergüenza.

-¡TODOS A BAILARRRRRRR! - gritó el hiperactivo vago, dirigiéndose a la mesa del comedor, la cual se hallaba perfectamente colocada con todos sus cubiertos, vasos y la delicada vajilla del otaku. La clara intención de subirse en la misma y realizar lo dicho se reflejaba en sus masculinas facciones.

-No te atreverás, bueno-para-nada – amenazó el de borgoñas intensas con voz oscura, habiéndose nublado los cristales de sus elegantes gafas.

-Shu-kun~, - intervino el de esmeraldas, preocupado y al tanto de las intenciones del mayor.- no creo que eso sea buena-

 _ **¡CRASH!**_

-… idea… - un aura tétrica se entendió por la estancia. – Ehhh… yo mejor me voy… - y se teletransportó escaleras arriba, donde continuó analizando la escena junto con sus otros dos mellizos.

-Tsk… te la has cargado, animal.- el peliblanco se apoyó en la pared, casi escondiéndose tras murito-chan. Reiji daba miedo en ese tipo de situaciones, pero nunca lo reconocería.

La onda escalofriante que emergía del educado joven cada vez era más fuerte.

-Más vale que te detengas…

Paso.

 _ **¡CRASH!**_

 _ **¡NANONIIIIIIII!**_

-Cuanto antes…

-¿Qué?

Paso. Patada.

 _ **¡CRASH!**_

-No te escucho…

 _ **¡NA NO NAAA NIIIII!**_

 _ **-**_ Para. Ya.

 _ **¡NI NO NAAAAAA NI NO NIIII!**_

-¿Perdón? Es que- _**¡CRASH!**_ – no - _**¡CRASH! –**_ te - _**¡CRASH!**_ – oigo - _**¡CRASHCRASHCRRRRASHCRASHCRAAAAAAASH! –**_ Ups. Creo que se rompió un poco tu vajilla. Deberías guardarla mejor, hermano.

-… - el segundo hijo no respondió, sólo siguió contemplando el suelo al tiempo que su cuerpo temblaba y sus puños se apretaban considerablemente.

-Y ya despertamos a la bestia – dijo para sí la autora, ahora donde los mellizos. –Laito, protégeme – lo abrazó y le dio unas cuantas palomitas mientras el otro la miraba con una expresión confusa. – No preguntes. Yo soy quien está escribiendo esta historia y, como me caes bien, a ti no te pasará nada malo. ¿Selfie? – sacó el móvil y tomó la foto. – Oiiiins, qué adorable. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! ¡Otaku de las vajillas, tus tazas no te aman! ¡Bueno, las que quedan!

-Acabas de cavar tu propia tumba, bueno-para-nada… vas a pagarlo con creces… te arrepentirás de haber nacido… el dolor que sentirás no se comparará a nada que hayas experimentado… - continuaba contemplando el suelo. – Pero antes… ¡MAMÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – y salió corriendo, lloriqueando como un niño pequeño y dejando al rubio orgulloso de su trabajo.

-¡Y UNA VEZ MÁS, LOS SUPERSAKAMAKI DERROTARON AL MALVADO DON VIOLADOR DE PLATOS EDUCADO! – gritó Shu.

Y, para finalizar la historia, todos los personajes y la escritora bajaron a su encuentro para felicitarse, poner las manos en un círculo y exclamar al unísono.

-¡DIABOLIK LOVERS!

* * *

-Esa noche había terminado extremadamente bien. Y… ¡FIN! ¡Perfecto! – habla la autora en voz alta, alegrándose de haber acabado aquel extraño relato. – ¡Después de tres semanas, podré actualizar! ¡Soy feliz!

-Pero Bitch-chan~, eso no sucedió así…

-¿Cómo que no? Shu se volvió hiperactivo, tú te hiciste famoso en el Instagram ese, Ayato ganó fans… ¡Todo es genial y perfecto!

-Reiji no se fue llorando… Nosotros huimos de la mansión… y en este momento del país.- señala a sus hermanos, detrás de los dos: el rubio, durmiendo; los mellizos, discutiendo; y el albino, en silencio.- Estamos en busca y captura gracias al Otaku y su ejército de tazas superviviente, Mart-

-¡TODO GENIAL Y PERFECTO DIJE! ¡Y YA NO SOY MARTA! ¡AHORA ME LLAMO ADRIANA MARÍA DE LAS MERCEDES CASTRO ROMERO, WEY! – grita poniéndose un sombrerito mexicano y recostándose en su asiento.

-Sigues siendo Bitch-chan~. Nfu~ - el de esmeraldas desliza una mano por su muslo, sólo para recibir un manotazo.- ¡AUUCH!

-¡LAS MANOS DONDE YO PUEDA VERLAS, PERVERTIDO!

 _El vuelo con destino a México va a despegar._

-Hale, entretente mirando a las azafatas. ¡Mira esa está enseñando el trasero! – exclama, señalando a una de ellas con el objetivo de que el otro la deje un rato en paz. Sin embargo, al rato de no escuchar al de fedora, lo mira y se sorprende al verlo más pálido de lo normal, con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.- Ehhh… ¿Laito?

-Ne, Bitch-chan~… la que me has dicho… ¿n-no es R-reiji?

-¡¿Qué qué?! – ve al pelinegro sonriendo mientras la asesina con la mirada – Anda… hola Reiji… ¿qué tal e-estos días? Verás, tus hermanos y yo estamos huyendo del país porque- ¡ALERTA! ¡TODOS A CUBIERTO! ¡OTAKU EN VUELO! ¡LAITO, CÓGEME Y TELETRANSPÓRTAME A MI CASA!

-¡Bitch-ch-

-¡COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRE!

* * *

 **Y esta es la razón por la que llevo sin subir semanas... ¿verdad que sí, Laito?**

 **¡Mmmmmm! (Está amordazado, desde la última vez, en el primer capítulo, ya no me fío de él xD)**

 **Oiiiis, qué monada... (le acaricio la mejilla)**

 **Bueno, espero que no haya creado muchos traumas, pero si los creó... ¡no me hago responsable! ¡Os regalo a vuestro vampiro favorito, pero perdonadme!**

 **Fuera del tema... en el último capítulo, recibí más de 20 reviews... ¿sabéis lo feliz que me hicisteis? ¡OS AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡SOIS LO MEJOR! O sea, no me esperaba casi ninguno después de que el capítulo fuera tan... tan extraño... No, ahora en serio. Muchísimas gracias. Gracias a vosotros, la motivación ha reaparecido en mí... ¡y ahora escribir me gusta más que nunca! También agradecer a los nuevos favs y follows, y a los que había antes y todo =)**

 **¡Por cierto! Tengo otra buena noticia... en nada abriré también las propuestas para... ¡VAMPIROxVAMPIRO/VAMPIROxCHICO! La verdad es que me siento confiada, creo que puedo hacerlo... y qué mejor forma que intentarlo aquí =)**

 **Bueno, poco más que decir... sólo que añado dos nuevas propuestas =)**

...Reiji aprendiera a bailar Reggaeton?

...Striptease

 _...lemon_

...Kou tuviera un bote de tinte de pelo en sus manos? **1 voto.**

...Yui tratara de donar sangre?

...Yuma trabajara vendiendo sus propias hortalizas?

...Kou se despertara siendo un sireno?

...Ayato entrara en una escuela de Ballet? **2 votos.**

...Reiji creara por accidente a las "Supervampiritas"? **1 voto.**

...Kou se decidiera a ser maquillador por un día?

...Subaru se transformara en mujer? **1 voto.**

...Subaru se convirtiera en un osito amoroso? **2** **votos.**

...Ruki se emborrachara? **1 voto.**

...los Mukami bebiesen una poción de Reiji y se convirtieran en perritos? _**Propuesta por Haruki-senpai**_ **3** **votos.**

...todos actuaran siendo lo contrario de lo que son? **_Propuesta por Paola LeSa_ 3 votos.**

...todos se volvieran mujeres por un día? **_Propuesta por -me_ 3 votos. (No me deja poner tu nick U.U)**

 **Antes de irme, agradecer a LoriKusadashi su apoyo y nada, que os espera en Youtube =)**

 ** _"Cómo se conocieron (Sakamaki)"_ , _"Este cuerpo no es el mío", "La venganza soñada"._ Pasaros por mis fics, anda xD**

 **Sin más, nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Espero poder regresar pronto =)**

 ** _Fallen Angel_**


	7. Nota autora

**¡Buenas tardes!**

 **¿Qué tal estáis todos? Espero que bien.**

 **Veréis, esto no es un nuevo capítulo (sorry a los que se metieron creyéndolo U.U), sino una nota de la autora aquí presente(?) xD**

 **No es nada malo, el fin continuará en breves (a ver si se puede mañana xD) Pero tengo una pequeña dudita que me gustaría consultar con vosotros, que al fin y al cabo es por quienes y a quienes les dedico el fic 3 (¡Todo mi love para vosotros!) xD**

 **He estado escribiendo toooooda la semana diferentes capítulos (ya que hay triple empate O.O Me quedé muerta xD), unos cuando estoy fuera de casa y otros cuando estoy en ella (cada día me gusta más xD). Bueno, pues el caso es que ayer me di cuenta que del de _"...todos se volvieran mujeres por un día?"_ llevo aproximadamente 1300 palabras de uno de los vampiros con la aparición de otro (nombres no, que se quita la gracia xD). El gran problema es: si tengo que escribir de todos (10 sin los Tsukinami y 1 conjunto), me va a quedar de 13000 o 14000 palabras, algo en lo que tardaría... 5 semanas más (a lo poco). **

**Realmente no quiero acortar lo que escribí, me río yo sola leyéndolo xD Creo que podía darle profundidad a cada uno de los personajes, quizás fuera más graciosillo. Pero en este caso, tardaría mucho igual, aunque las actualizaciones serían más seguidas. Y me gustaría terminarlo, es decir, no escribir otro hasta que este termmine con los capítulos que abarque. Por ello, me gustaría que me dijéseis, bien por mensaje privado, review, Facebook (los que me conocéis por ahí)... cuál o cuáles de las siguientes opciones preferís. Son tres votaciones aparte. Si votáis, por favor, hacerlo en ambas.**

* * *

 ** _VOTACIÓN 1:_**

 ** _Propuesta 1: Publícalo en este fic, tardes lo que tardes._**

 ** _Propuesta 2: Publícalo en un fic aparte y en este sigue escribiendo otros._ **

* * *

**_VOTACIÓN 2:_**

 ** _Propuesta 1: Escribe un capítulo más corto en el que salgan todos (si votas este, en la VOTACIÓN 3 no hace falta que lo hagas)._**

 ** _Propuesta 2: Quiero que en cada capítulo salgan 2 personajes (punto de vista de ellos convertidos en mujer, lo que pensarían, harían, etc)._**

 ** _Propuesta 3: Que cada capítulo trate de 1 personaje._**

* * *

 ** _VOTACIÓN 3:_**

 ** _Propuesta 1: Me gustaría además un capítulo en el que salieran todos._**

 ** _Propuesta 2: Con lo que le pasa a cada uno por separado basta._**

* * *

 **Las votaciones terminarán seguramente mañana, con la posterior actualización de capítulos de ser la elegida la propuesta dos o tres de la votación dos en sustitución de este capítulo o en otro fic aparte (según la votación 1). Si no es el caso, durará bastante más, quizás otra semana. (Tengo escrito un personaje con aparición de otro por ahí, pero no el resto). Avisaré por aquí =)**

 **Agradezco que me leáis y, si votáis, os hago un santuario o algo xD**

 **Y espero que esté la nota completa, FanFiction me borra cosas U.U**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 _ **Fallen Angel**_


	8. Ayato y Laito se volvieran mujeres?

**¡Holaaaaa! ¿Qué tal todos, señores y señoras?**

 **Bueno, pues aquí he vuelto xD Por favor, que soy capaz de llorar xD Ha pasado bastante tiempecillo desde que estuve por aquí la última vez, ya tenía ganas de subir x'D**

 **Esta vez tengo motivos para defenderme por haberme ausentado tanto cuando dije que iba a subir la semana pasada: En primer lugar, no me dio tiempo a editarlo ese día, ya que tuve que estudiar; el sábado lo intenté subir, pero no pude ni corregirlo porque estaba saturada de estudiar; y el domingo exactamente igual. Así que hoy, que he terminado los exámenes y soy libre, subo (lanza cohetes y salta cual Heidi feliz) xD**

 **Bueno, las votaciones se cerraron, obviamente xD Ganó que se publicara en este fic, que fueran de dos en dos y que hubiera otro capítulo en el que salieran todos juntos. Así se ha hecho y se hará(?) xD**

 **Bueno, sin más dilación, aquí está el capítulo. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!**

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES DE DIABOLIK LOVERS NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLAMENTE LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO.**_

 **Número de palabras:** 3555

 **Rate:** M

Narración

 _Pensamiento_

\- Diálogo

 _ **Sonido/onomatopeya**_

 _ **¡WARNING(?)! DATOS Y DESCRIPCIONES REFERENTES A ACTOS DE TIPO SEXUAL. ABSTENTE DE LEERLO SI NO TE GUSTA ESTE TIPO DE LECTURAS**_

* * *

 _ **...Ayato y Laito se volvieran mujeres por un día?**_

Era una cálida noche de verano. El viento se hacía notar por su ausencia, regalando una extraña tranquilidad al hermoso paisaje de verdes árboles, apacible lago y relajados seres vivos. Un infinito y despejado cielo azul terminaba por completar la extrema belleza del lugar, recibiendo con orgullo a la brillante y majestuosa reina de las sombras que, al igual que en el resto de ocasiones, ocupaba su trono en el centro del firmamento. El silencio era audible en cada mínimo rincón del alejado emplazamiento, creando así el plácido ambiente que, parecía, permanecería así por mucho tiempo...

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

…o quizás no tanto.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDAS…?! – una desconcertada voz aguda emergió de aquel inusual instrumento de descanso y anteriormente de tortura, incapaz de emitir cualquier otra palabra y sin poder creerse lo que pasaba. Aquello no era real, debía ser un sueño. Tenía que serlo.

Un fuerte golpe lanzó por los aires la inocente cubierta de la doncella de hierro, que acabó estampándose sin ninguna consideración en la pared del lado contrario de la habitación. Y, de repente, una preciosa chica de largos y ondulados cabellos escarlata, así como grandes esmeraldas, salió de ella con un gesto de terror y sorpresa digno de recordar. Sus ojos se encontraban clavados en la parte baja de su cuerpo, justamente entre sus piernas, donde reposaba su ahora delicada y fina mano.

-J-je, je, je… ¿D-dónde t-te es-escond-des? - tartamudeaba mientras una risita nerviosa acompañaba el movimiento casi desesperado de su extremidad.- A-anda, sé q-que e-estás p-por aq-aquí… Sal y-ya… N-no hagas q-que O-ore-sama s-se e-enfade… - seguía, como si hablar de aquella forma pudiera provocar que lo que buscaba apareciera y se disculpara por haberle abandonado un rato.- ¿P-por f-favor? – preguntó, esperanzado, antes de decidirse a tocar debajo de sus… ¿bragas? ¡¿Por qué llevaba bragas?!

 _Oh no, que alguien le diga a Ore-sama que no es cierto…_ -rogó en su mente al tiempo que se desesperaba y sus dedos bailaban más rápido en la zona. No podía tratarse de una simple coincidencia. El portar esa prenda femenina tenía que significar que él, ahora…

Y, entonces, dio con su vagina.

Su rostro empalideció a la velocidad del rayo, su figura quedó estática en aquella íntima posición. Lo único coherente que se vio capacitado a hacer, a pesar de las negativas de su mente, fue dejar salir aquel estruendoso sonido del fondo de su garganta.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

¿Qué sus hermanos despertarían? ¡Bien, perfecto! ¡Que se despertaran! ¡De alguna enrevesada manera, era una maldita hembra! ¡Eso era bastante peor que todo lo demás! ¡¿Quién iba a cambiar eso, eh?! ¡¿Quién?!

Como había predicho, unos pasos veloces se dirigieron al dormitorio que le pertenecía y, en menos de dos segundos, la puerta se abrió, apareciendo tras ella… ¿una… chica…?

-¡Whoaaa~! ¡No esperaba que mi hermanito~ pudiera hacer gritar así a una mujer~! – la atractiva visitante, de largo cabello castaño y ligeramente rizado, analizaba en aquellos momentos con los verdes orbes que poseía cada centímetro de la peculiar cama del cuarto, denotando asombro, alegría y orgullo. Sin embargo, pronto la perplejidad se presentó en sus facciones al no encontrar a quien buscaba allí.- Ne~, Bitch-chan~: ¿Dónde está Ayato-kun~? – preguntó a la joven, que se mantenía estática. No podía ser. Aquel olor, aquellas palabras... –Bueeeeeno~, qué le vamos a hacer… - Con extrema lentitud, la mayor se puso a cuatro patas y se fue acercando a la pelirroja, víctima de un nuevo tic en el ojo.- Estamos los dos solitos y, por lo que parece, – dijo, clavando su mirada en la femenina mano que la patidifusa adolescente mantenía sobre su feminidad.- _alguien_ no terminó su trabajo~… - antes de que pudiera percatarse, la intrusa ya estaba encima.- ¿Quieres que yo lo haga~? Nfu~ – sus yemas se deslizaron por los suaves muslos con maestría, ejecutando una danza que, esperaba, excitara a su acompañante. Se disponía a susurrarle algo en el oído cuando:

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡ERES UNA MUJER! ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN! – La pequeña acababa de empujarla y ahora corría como un pollo sin cabeza por la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de la intrusa.- ¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!

-¿Ehhh~? – emitió la otra desde el suelo, sintiendo su ego herido. – Bitch-chan~ es crue-

-¡URUSAI! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASÁNDOLE A ORE-SAMA!

 _¿Ore-sama? ¿Por qué…?_ – la bombilla de su mente se encendió y, con una sonora risa, alcanzó a pronunciar: -¿Ayato-kun~? ¿Eres tú?

-¡¿Y QUIÉN MÁS VOY A SER, PEDAZO DE PERVERTIDO?! ¡CASI VIOLAS A TU PROPIO HERMANO! ¡ESTÁS ENFERMO! – chilló, ya desesperado. Las dementes carcajadas de su familiar lo enervaron más.- ¡¿Y AHORA DE QUÉ TE RÍES, ESTÚPIDO?!

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Ayato-kun~, ser una Bitch-chan~ te sienta muy bien! ¡Jajajajaja! – no podía controlarse, moriría asfixiado.

-¡¿AH SÍ?! ¡PUES A TI NO! ¡NO LE LLEGAS NI A LA SUELA DEL ZAPATO A ORE-SAMA! – la señaló con autoridad, provocando que cesara de emitir tan estridentes sonidos y mirara para abajo. Un audible "oh" abandonó sus labios cuando vio aquel par de voluptuosos pechos que había desarrollado, así como su estrecha cintura y sus anchas caderas. Pero lo que más le gustó fueron sus cremosas piernas, lo sedosas que resultaban al tacto, tal y como comprobó con el viaje de sus dedos hacia esa parte tan preciada para una integrante del sexo femenino, creando con la acción un sonrojo en a la contraria.

-¡Ahh~! – gimió cuando presionó el botón de aquella zona, dándose un placer nuevo que deseaba experimentar en su plenitud.

-¡O-oi! ¡¿Q-qué se s-supone q-que ha-haces?! – preguntó la otra, con vergüenza, sólo para recibir otro gemido como respuesta. - ¡P-para, Laito!

-¡Ahhh~! ¡Ayato-kun~, deberías probarlo! ¡Es in-¡ahmmm~!-increíble~!

-¡FUERA DE LA HABITACIÓN DE ORE-SAMA!

-Ahhh… está bien… - suspiró, dándose por vencido y haciendo un puchero al tiempo que se giraba. –Ayato-kun~ es un amargado. Me tiene envidia~…

-¿Y de qué tendría envidia el gran y magnífico Ore-sama? – la joven se había estirado lo máximo posible, tratando de intimidar con su pose de suficiencia y su sonrisilla de medio lado. Estaba seguro de que ese pervertido no argumentaría nada para rebatir su-

-Fíjate en esto, Ayato-kun~… -dijo, enfrentándola y sobándose los pechos al segundo, acción que desestabilizó a la susodicha.- Y ahora, mírate~. Nfu~.

-Bah, Ore-sama goza de más… - sus manos buscaban con movimientos pausados.- Más… - no las localizaba. ¿Dónde estaban? – De mucho más… - ya harto, contempló la zona donde debían situarse para encontrarse con un torso exactamente igual de plano al que poseía cuando era un hombre.- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO TENGO SENOS?! ¡¿QUÉ HIZO ORE-SAMA PARA MERECER ESTO?!

-¡Jajajajaja~! Eres casi igual que Bitch-chan~. Quizás debería empezar a llamarte Chichinashi~. Nfu~ - la castaña se dirigió a la salida.- Bueno~, sayonara~.

-¡OI! ¡¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS AHORA?!

-Tengo cosas pendientes que probar con este cuerpo~. - susurró, guiñándole una de sus brillantes esmeraldas.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA SALIR POR ESA PUERTA! ¡TENEMOS QUE RESOLVER ESTO!

-¿Ehhh~? Yo creo que con unos años bastará para que te crezcan, Ayato-k-

-¡NO ME REFERÍA A ESO! ¡QUIERO RECUPERAR MI PERFECTA FIGURA!

-Ahh, entiendo~. Como eres una tabla de planchar, vas a arruinarnos el día a los demás. Eso no es muy generoso de tu parte, Ayat-

-¡QUE TE CALLES Y OBEDEZCAS A ORE-SAMA!

Una expresión aburrida y molesta adornó el rostro de la mayor.

-Nop~. Laito-kun~ desea disfrutar de su nuevo ser y Laito-kun~ lo va a hacer. Además, creo que para _eso_ – señaló las partes nobles de su ahora melliza con una sonrisa pícara.- ya tienes _eso otro_ – dirigió su mirada a las revistas de humanas en bikini que descansaban entre las sábanas de la doncella de hierro.- y no me necesitas, ¿verdad, Ayato-kun~? – el extremo sonrojo de la pelirroja fue su única contestación.- Entonces, ¡sayonara~! ¡Pásatelo bien tú solito~! Nfu~.

Poco después, había desaparecido de la habitación, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca y a punto de colapsar de la vergüenza.

-¡ORE-SAMA NO NECESITA HACER ESO PARA COMPLACERSE! ¡PUEDE DISPONER DE CUANTAS MUJERES QUIERA! – exclamó lo suficientemente alto como para que la castaña lo escuchara. – Tsk, ¡s-será co-cobarde! – musitó por lo bajo, tomando las pruebas que lo inculpaban de haber estado realizando semejante acto e investigando cada mínimo detalle de las fotografías en ellas impresas. Vale, le daba la razón a ese pervertido, pero no lo reconocería abiertamente por nada del mundo.

De repente, un par de pechos salvajes en una de las imágenes le llamaron la atención. Bueno, en la soledad de su cuarto, nadie lo descubriría haciéndolo, ¿no? Su mano comenzó a descender por su delgado cuerpo, directa a-

 _¡Are, are, are~! Laito-kun~ tenía razón~._ _Mi lindo hermanito se toca~. Nf-_

-¡NOOOOOOO! –gritó al tiempo que lanzaba la tentación lejos. ¡¿Acaso no le bastaba con fastidiarlo fuera, que también seguía dentro de su cabeza?!

Un sonoro "PAFF" fue lo único que se oyó mientras la pelirroja sin curvas regresaba a su lugar de descanso y cerraba los ojos. Le habían enseñado que lo que no veía no era real e iba a ponerlo en práctica. Él no era una mujer, nunca lo había sido y nunca lo sería. Además, si lo descubriera alguien más… no quería ni pensarlo.

-Ore-sama sigue siendo el mejor… -trató de convencerse, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia dibujada en su femenino rostro.

Y, antes de percatarse, sus esmeraldas se cerraron y lo llevaron al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

-Mmmm… quizás esto y esto… - hablaba una hermosa castaña, probándose diferentes y provocativas prendas frente al espejo de su habitación. – Nop~, tampoco me gusta… ¿a lo mejor…? –dijo, acercándose a su armario y sacando otras tantas minifaldas, camisetas super-hiper-mega escotadas y tacones a juego. La ropa interior había sido de fácil elección: aquel estampado verde de leopardo, junto con el encaje negro que tanto amaba, cubría ahora sus nuevos atributos y combinaba perfectamente con sus orbes esmeralda. No obstante, estaba teniendo dificultades para encontrar algo que resaltara su espléndida figura de la forma en la que deseaba. Debía aprovecharla el tiempo que durase, como le había expresado a su trillizo. Y era por eso que había decidido irse de fiesta, para encontrar a un hombre que le diera muuuuucho amor.

\- ¡Are~, parece que lo encontré~! – comentó cuando sus ojos vislumbraron aquel sexy modelito que, en alguna ocasión, una de sus múltiples amantes había portado. Era perfecto.

Dos minutos bastaron para que la vampiresa se lo pusiera y se observara en el espejo, asombrándose ante resultado.

-Wow~, sí que tengo buen gusto - un simple top negro de cuero, acompañado de una falda que casi revelaba su trasero, unas ligas de rejilla y unas botas de tacón de aguja del mismo color se pegaban a su bien formada complexión como un guante. –Y para completar… - cogió su fedora y, tras soltarse el pelo, se la puso.- Laito-kun~ se ve muuuuy~ bien. Nfu~. Ya estoy preparado~.

Aquello funcionaría de seguro.

* * *

-¡Ahhh~! ¡S-sí~!

Finalmente, uno había picado el anzuelo. Y debía admitir que era especialmente guapo. Casi tanto como él en su forma original aunque, claro estaba, un humano nunca sería capaz de competir con un vampiro. Ojos azules como el océano, cabellos platinos, facciones finas y delicadas, cuerpo de escándalo…

-¡AUCH! ¡Ahí no, tontooo~!

-¡L-lo siento!

… pero muy, muy inexperto en la cama. Un suspiro escapó de sus entreabiertos labios.

-No importa, sólo házmelo bien fuerte – susurró en su oído con voz baja y sensual, dibujando figuras irreconocibles con las yemas de sus dedos en el pecho masculino y causándole así un escalofrío al hombre sobre su figura femenina.

Habría que darle una oportunidad, ¿no?

-C-claro… - respondió el joven, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa boba dibujada en su rostro.

Laito se mordió los labios. Si sólo ese tierno adolescente cambiara de sexo, le enseñaría cómo hacer chillar de placer a una mujer.

-¿Y-y ahora q-qué ha-hago? – le preguntó el chico, sumamente avergonzado.

 _Ahhh… ¿Es que tengo yo que decirle todo? Qué aburrido…_

-Yo creo que es hora de comenzar con la verdadera acción, ¿no, cariño~? Nfu~ - informó, deslizando la lengua pícaramente por el cuello del contrario. Pero el rubio no pareció comprenderlo.

-¿A-a qué te r-refieres?

Silencio incómodo.

 _No puede ser tan estúpido…_ \- lloraba internamente. Estaba por irse y buscar a algún otro individuo bien experimentado.

-Ya sabes… Métemela muy dentro, haz que grite tu nombre, fóllame salvajemente hasta que- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – exclamó de dolor cuando su amante, sin previo aviso, entró en su interior. Acababa de sentir cómo aquel brusco pero simple movimiento destrozaba sus entrañas. Teoría comprobada. Su nuevo y escultural ser era virgen. Genial y perfecto.- ¡PARA, PARA, PARAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sin embargo, de alguna retorcida y cruel manera, el de ojos de cielo debió entender justamente lo contrario, porque aumentó la velocidad, la profundidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas mientras gemía cada vez más alto.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Una carnicería. Aquello se le asemejaba a una horrible carnicería. Podía oler su sangre y todo. ¿Cómo era que las mujeres lo disfrutaban tanto? ¡Era lo peor que había escarmentado nunca! Malditas fueran su impulsividad y sus hormonas a la hora de tomar decisiones.

De repente, algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La masculinidad crecía y hacía todo más tortuoso al tiempo que su poseedor trataba de resistir un poco más. Sus esmeraldas se abrieron como platos al caer en la cuenta de lo que sucedería de continuar así. Eso sí que no lo iba a permitir. Lo único que le faltaba era quedarse embarazado.

-¡TÚ! ¡SAL DE MÍ AHORA MISMO! – gritó con enfado. Pero el condenado rubiales ignoraba sus comentarios. Casi sonreiría y lo animaría a seguir de ser él un observador externo, un voyeur. Pero no lo era. Y aquello no le estaba haciendo nada de gracia.- ¡DIJE QUE TE DETUVIERAS! ¡YA! – Sus intentos de apartarlo sólo ocasionaron la mayor estimulación del joven. ¡¿Por qué no tenía fuerza?! ¡¿Sería también por el estúpido cambio?! De repente, vio sus torneadas piernas enredadas alrededor de la cadera masculina. ¿No pensaría...? - ¡AHHH~! – gritó cuando el miembro del contrario se hundió más dentro. Eso se había sentido placentero. Quizás ahora pudiera empezar a disfrutar de-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – chilló el chico, liberando su espesa y ardiente esencia en el interior femenino y cayendo rendido sobre su figura. – Ahhh… qué bien… - susurró con una sonrisa tonta, respirando agitadamente. Le iba a partir esos blancos dientes de una hostia. ¿No veía que todavía no había llegado? Además, habían pasado 3 MINUTOS desde que había dado comienzo aquella pasional danza. Sí que tenía poco aguante…

Y a propósito… ¡qué asco! El líquido blanquecino se deslizaba por sus muslos lentamente, creando viscosos ríos que desembocaban en las níveas sábanas de la cama de la habitación que habían alquilado algunas horas antes. Asco. Dolor. Asco. Ira. Asco. Molestia. Asco. Furia. Asco. Asco, asco y… ¿había dicho ya asco? Pues eso. Asco.

-¿Lo repetimos? – la aniñada voz se propagó por la sala, alcanzando sus oídos y provocando que su ceño se frunciera.

 _En estos momentos, guapo, tengo ganas de todo menos de darte amor…_

Como si la luz se hiciera paso en su cabeza, una retorcida idea apareció en su cabeza. Sí, podría funcionar.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me das una oportunidad a pesar de haber sido un hombre no hace mucho, bombón~? – La expresión de horror del de orbes azulados fue inigualable. Casi había propiciado que su excitación volviese a crecer. Le encantaba. – Ups~, ¿se me olvidó comentarte ese pequeño detalle?

-No es en serio, ¿verdad? – susurró el otro, manteniendo una mínima esperanza mientras salía del cuerpo de su acompañante. Sin embargo, su divertida expresión le hizo comprender que la suerte no se encontraba de su lado.- ¿Cuándo? – preguntó, ligeramente pálido. Ahí estaba la suya.

-Bueeeeeno~, teóricamente…- se aproximó a su oído.- … desde hace 4 horas. Nfu~ - y lamió la concha de su oreja.

Así, en menos de 2 segundos, el joven había salido corriendo al grito de "¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡MI VIRGINIDAAAAAAAD!"

-¡Llámame~! – gritó, fingiendo emoción y riendo desquiciadamente. Aquello había sido entretenido. Pero nada cambiaba el hecho de que lo hubieran dejado a medias, adolorido y con _eso_ emergiendo de su intimidad. – ¡Ewww, es repugnante! – Necesitaba una ducha urgente, calmar la molestia que sentía _ahí abajo_ y, sobre todo, olvidar. Quizás alguna poción de Reiji ayudara.

Tendría que buscar.

* * *

-Ahhh… - suspiró la hermosa castaña mientras caminaba dificultosamente por los largos pasillos de la mansión en la que habitaba.

No mucho antes había salido de la bañera, tras haberse lavado profusamente, de forma que ninguna prueba, además del dolor que sentía en su sexo, pudiera delatarlo. Aquel rubio egoísta se lo iba a pagar algún día. Eso lo había decidido. Oh, cómo se arrepentiría. Ya casi era capaz de contemplar la inocente expresión de terror cuando lo torturara.

Una intensa carcajada emergió del fondo de su garganta. ¿Estaba despechado? Realmente era extraño. Estaba acostumbrado a soportar los molestos lloriqueos, los contantes reclamos y los gritos de enfado de sus amantes. Era fastidioso, sí, pero ahora lo entendía. Aunque sólo mínimamente: aquellas mujeres acababan entre sus sábanas de nuevo; él no lo haría. Nunca. Jamás.

Finalmente, llegó a la puerta que separaba el gran laboratorio de su irritante hermano mayor y la abrió sin ninguna dificultad. Sabía a la perfección que no se hallaría por allí tan temprano. Un frasquito con un líquido tan verde como sus orbes captó su atención. No tardó mucho en seleccionar otros tantos escarlatas, cobalto, dorado… Tal vez fuera peligroso, pero…

…alguna de ellas serviría para hacerle olvidar, ¿no?

* * *

-Sssíii, Ayato-¡hip!-kun… Nunca dejesss que un hom-¡hip¡-hombre… te la meta… - hablaba la de fedora, dando tragos al pequeño tubo de ensayo y balanceándose, incapaz de mantener el equilibrio. – Duele… muuuuuuuuuuuusho… ¡Hip!

-Ore-sama… no dejaría… qu-¡hip!-que nadie le hishiesse essso… ¡Esss u-¡hip!- un masho pesho peludo…! ¡Hip! – respondió la pelirroja, realizando gestos extraños con sus manos al lado de su trilliza.

Ahí estaban las dos, en la habitación de la más pequeña, matando las penas con los coloridos brebajes que el de ojos borgoña había preparado con tanto esmero y que les había ocasionado tal estado de embriaguez. Laito era mala influencia, eso estaba claro.

-Jajaja~… Qué mal deben… deben-¡hip!-passssarlo losss gueisssssssss cuando lo hassssen… ¡Hip!

-¡Shhhhhhhhhh! ¡Urussssai, no dejassss… ¡Hip! …hablar a la sssssssilla…!- susurró la orgullosa, tapando la boca de su compañera y asintiendo ante las inexistentes palabras de la misma.- Sssí, tienesss razón… ¡Hip!

-Ayato-kun~ no esss jussssto… Ssssólo tú la entiendesss… ¡Hip! Ademássss… ¡Hip! Esssa lámpara quiss-¡hip!-quissssso expresssssarssse antesssss… y no la dejassssssteee~…

-¡Ore-ssssssama deshide… ¡Hip! …quién lo hashe!

Un silencio profundo se extendió por el cuarto.

-"Ore-ssssama" es un… aburrrrrido… ¡Hip!

-¡¿Vesssss?! ¡Ya hasssss hesho que llore! – la regañó la menor, acercándose al pobre mueble y acariciándolo al tiempo que lo abrazaba.- ¡Hip! No passsssa nada… Papá… esssssstá… ¡Hip! aquí…

-Me temo que… tienessss mássss pint-¡hip!-pinta de mamá… ¡Hip! ¡Ahhhh, no! ¡Que eressssss plana! De hermanita pequeña… entoncesssss… ¡Hip! ¡Jajajaja-¡hip!-jajaja~!

-¡Urusssai! ¡No te dirijassss… ¡Hip! …asssssí a Ore-sama! – exclamó, sobándose sus inexistentes pechos y provocando este horrible hecho que en los ojos de su poseedora aparecieran unas pequeñas lagrimitas.- ¡Eresss muy cruel… con Ore-sssssama… Laito! – su sollozo no se hizo esperar.- ¡No me quieresssss! ¡Hip!

-Ahhh~, Ayato-¡hip!-kun~… yo sssí te quiero… Ven aqu-¡hip!-aquí… tonto… - dijo, extendiendo sus brazos.

-¡No!

-Vengaaaaa~…

-¡Que no! – gritó, cruzándose de brazos y dándose la vuelta.

-Aiiissss~… ¿Por favor? – preguntó, esperando que aquello funcionase.

La otra pareció vacilar.

-¿Por favor qué? – la miró por la esquina de sus esmeraldas.

 _Ahhh… no tiene solución…_

-Por favorrr… magnífico y… ¡hip! …eshtremadamente seshyyy "Ore-ssssssama"… - pidió, ya aburrido y cerrando sus orbes con cansancio. De repente, sintió un empujón que lanzó su delicada figura de espaldas a la doncella de hierro.- ¡Ayato-kun~! ¡Eressss… un burro…!

-¡Oi! ¡Ore-ssssssama… ssssólo lo hisho… para complasherte! ¡Hip! – exclamó, apoyándose después en los voluptuosos senos de su trilliza.

 _Sí, cómo no…_ \- pensó la castaña, envolviendo con sus finos brazos el diminuto cuerpo de su hermana.

 _¿Por qué lo haría sino, baaaka?_ – escuchó dentro de su cabeza, provocando que botara levemente.

 _Ayato-kun~, es muy feo meterse en la cabeza de alguien y asustarlo de esa forma tan ruin~._

 _¡Urusai! ¡Ore-sama no puede pensar en sí mismo con tus comentarios!_

 _Ahhhh~… No hay remedio…_

 _Oi, Laito: ¿Por qué estamos hablando así?_

Sus miradas se cruzaron durante unos segundos antes de que estallaran en risas.

-Poder de trillishossss… ssssupongo~… ¡Hip! ¡Aiiissssssssss~…! ¡Cómo amo… yo a mi hermanitooooo~! – un aumento de la fuerza en el abrazo que compartían fue su siguiente acción.

-Tsssssk… - susurró la pelirroja, sonrojándose y acomodándose mejor sobre la otra.

Un nuevo silencio se extendió por la habitación.

-Oye… Ayato-kun~… ¿Probamossssss esssssta? ¡Hip! – preguntó, tomando otro frasquito del color de la sangre del suelo y ofreciéndosela a la susodicha.

-¡Claro! ¡Hip! A ver a… a qué sssssabe…

 _ **¡POFF!**_

 _ **¡GLUCK, GLUCK, GLUCK!**_

-Ahhh~… Ahora tú… Laito…

 _ **¡GLUCK, GLUCK, GLUCK!**_

-Mmmm… esssss rrrrarrra…

 _ **¡CRASH!**_

Y el pobre tubito acabó convertido en pequeños cristalitos que ambos se quedaron contemplando como dos bobos.

-Ayato-kun~…

-¿Ssssí?

-Ssser mujer… esss una mierda…

-Coincidesssss con Ore-sama – susurró, bostezando audiblemente.

-Qué inussssual…

Y entonces...

 **¡PLAFFF!**

 **¡PLAFFF!**

…la poción hizo efecto. Ahora se encontraban tumbados en el suelo, respirando pausadamente y con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en sus labios.

-Mmmm… takoyaki…

-Sigue así… Bitch-chan~…

Bueno, quizás, después de todo, lograran su objetivo de no recordar nada.

Pero eso, queridos lectores, ya es otra historia.

* * *

 **¡Y hasta aquí!**

 **Pues nada, poco que decir xD Tengo a los personajes emparejados, va a ser todo muy divertido para mí xD**

 **Espero que no hubiera ningún fallito y que os haya gustado... (se pone coloradita).**

 **Hoy creo que no tengo mucho más que decir, sólo que soy feliz porque estoy en vacaciones xD**

 **El siguiente capítulo, espero, vendrá prontito. Aun así, comprendedme si no es así: Tengo 5 fics de Diabolik Lovers xD Debo subir en todos, y pensar, y pasar a limpio, y corregir, y estudiar... Demasiadas cosas xD**

 **Bueno, espero recibir muchos votos aunque ya se sepa cuál va a ser el siguiente capítulo =)**

 **Muchíiiiisimas gracias a toda la gente que visita, comenta, lee, o lo que sea, el fic. De verdad, me hacéis happy(?) xD Cada día, esta bizarra historia tiene más seguidores, más lecturas, más de todo... Nunca pensé que alcanzara tal nivel de popularidad(?) xD Gracias de nuevo.**

 **¡Y ya sabéis! Cualquier nueva propuesta, será aceptada =)**

 **Por cierto, ya ha sucedido... ¡Estoy empezando a escribir ChicoxChico! De hecho, tengo una idea que voy a proponer aquí debajo =)**

 _...alguno/algunos/todos tomaran una poción de la verdad?_

 _...random_

 _...Subaru perdiera una apuesta y tuviera que servir a Shu? (ChicoxChico)_

...Reiji aprendiera a bailar Reggaeton? **2** **votos.**

...striptease **1 voto.**

...lemon **1 voto.**

...Kou tuviera un bote de tinte de pelo en sus manos? **1 voto.**

...Yui tratara de donar sangre?

...Yuma trabajara vendiendo sus propias hortalizas?

...Kou se despertara siendo un sireno?

...Ayato entrara en una escuela de Ballet? **3** **votos.**

...Reiji creara por accidente a las "Supervampiritas"? **3** **votos.**

...Kou se decidiera a ser maquillador por un día?

...Subaru se transformara en mujer? **2** **votos.**

...Subaru se convirtiera en un osito amoroso? **4 votos.**

...Ruki se emborrachara? **2** **votos.**

...los Mukami bebiesen una poción de Reiji y se convirtieran en perritos? _**Propuesta por Haruki-senpai**_ **3** **votos.**

...todos actuaran siendo lo contrario de lo que son? **_Propuesta por Paola LeSa_ 4 votos.**

...los Sakamaki fueran a Disneyland? **_Propuesta por Vampire-Queen-Kazumi_ 1 voto.**

...Kanato tuviera que tomar medicina? **_Propuesta por Kirakishou_ 1 voto.**

 **Antes de irme, agradecer a _LoriKusadashi_ su apoyo e informaros que os espera en Youtube =)**

 **También, dar las gracias a _Mitsuki Sakamaki_ por soportarme xD**

 **Pues nada, os espero en el próximo capítulo =)**

 **¡Nos leemos! ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**

 _ **Fallen Angel**_


End file.
